Who Are YOU
by AnnKyu
Summary: Kisah kasih sepihak Sehun dengan dunia aneh keluarganya dan perjuangan hidupnya. Songfic dari lagu baru BoA : Who Are You. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. HanHun. Seme! Luhan Uke! Sehun format! Drabble
1. Chapter 1 : Destiny

**Who Are YOU**

Orang-orang bilang cinta itu sama, tapi aku tidak tahu sama dalam artian sesungguhnya. Cinta itu semuanya sama-sama membosankan, atau cinta itu sama-sama menyesatkan, menyebalkan, menyusahkan atau mungkin kata-kata lain yang tidak kutahui untuk mengartikan 'sama' disini.

Hidupku seperti remaja pada normalnya, mungkin normal untuk keluargaku yang aneh. Kakakku seorang polisi, detektif atau FBI – ntahlah apa pekerjaannya – yang sering crossdress. Ibuku yang punya penyakit pikun meskipun umurnya baru menginjak 30 tahun dengan dunianya sendiri bersama bunga-bunga di halaman belakang ataupun ayahku yang hanya pengusaha biasa.

Aku punya gang sendiri – sebagaimana siswa jaman sekarang menyebut kumpulan teman-temannya sendiri – yang punya kehidupan malam yang gemerlap. Kami sering melakukan race wars dengan atribut drift yang keren itu, aku juga bisa nge – drift, tapi tidak sejago Jongin – sahabat berkulit tan-ku yang penguasa sekolah, karena dia yang punya sekolah – atau Jong Dae yang seberisik mobilnya di tikungan.

Tapi kehidupanku sedikit terusik ketika ia hadir. Awalnya aku hanya melihatnya di coffee shop sedang menyesap Espresonya. Saat itu, bisa dibilang aku terpesona olehnya. Dia hanya duduk disana, mengutak-atik ponselnya sembari memainkan cangkir kopinya namun aku seperti melihat seorang dewa Yunani memerintah dengan angkuhnya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mencelanya.

Jongin yang menyadarinya terus menggodaku untuk meminta nomor ponselnya, dia terus mendorongku untuk menghampiri dewa itu tapi semua nyali yang kupunya rasanya sudah habis kugunakan untuk menantang kecepatan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menoleh ke meja kami. Dan ketika keberanianku datang, dia terburu-buru meninggalkan kafe.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, tapi ntah mengapa aku sangat yakin bahwa kami terhubung dengan benang merah dan akan bertemu kembali.

"Kau terlalu banyak baca Manhwa, Sehun-ah." Celetukkan Jongdae membuatku terhempas dari langit ketujuh dan pecah menjadi ribuah serpihan.

"Yak! Kau tega sekali mengatakan itu pada Sehun. Kau bahkan tak punya keberanian mengajak guru tembem itu jalan!" tegur Jongin yang membelaku, aku menganggukan kepala dengan semangat ketika kalimat Jongin tepat sasaran.

"Yak! Dia itu guru, aku bisa diocehi orangtuaku, komite disiplin bahkan Min Seokkie sendiri." Seru Jongdae berapi-api.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan imut..." gumamku sebal, aku bergumam karena jika lawan bicaraku Jongdae mungkin sampai kiamat nanti ocehannya tak berhenti.

"Apa kau bilang?" tuh kan disaat dia tidak mendengarnya, mungkin ocehannya tidak akan berhenti sampai dia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam malam ini.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, dunia malam race wars pun rasanya tidak menarik hanya karena wajah itu mengalihkan duniaku. Kini aku memakan sarapanku dengan tidak selera, biasanya walaupun aku hanya tidur 3-4 jam, aku tidak akan semengantuk ini, tapi hanya karena – lagi-lagi wajahnya – hariku semakin buruk. Ada perasaan sesak di dadaku, yang tidak hilang sejak aku bangun sejam yang lalu.

"Sehunnie, ponselmu bunyi." Panggilan ayah membuatku menoleh ke ponselku dan mengambilnya dengan malas.

'Kau mulai merindukannya. Perasaan itu' pesan Jongin membuat hariku yang buruk menjadi berantakan. Aku baru kemarin melihatnya bagaimana selanjutnya jika aku tak melihatnya untuk berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun.

Ya Tuhan – biasanya aku tak menyebut Tuhan mengingat aku anak nakal yang mungkin tidak disayang Tuhan – memikirnyanya membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit dan kepalaku ikut pusing.

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara ibuku yang khawatir membuatku harus berakting baik-baik saja. "Tidak usah sekolah hari ini ya sayang?"

"Tidak perlu, bu. Aku hanya ingat bukuku ketinggalan tempat Jongin." Ucapku berdalih dan menolehkan kepala ke kursi yang kosong di sampingku. "Hyung tidak pulang lagi hari ini?"

"Siapa Hyung?" kini giliran aku dan ayah yang harus khawatir dengan penyakit ibu. Kini ia bahkan tidak ingat punya putra sulung.

"Aku akan membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit hari ini." Ujar ayah, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti jika mungkin rumah akan kosong ketika aku pulang nanti.

"Memang siapa yang sakit?" tanya ibuku lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang, mengambil tasku dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sederhana lalu menuju mobilku yang sudah siap di depan rumah.

Mobil merahku memasuki halaman parkir dan segera gerombolan perempuan seperti fans mengelilingi mobilku. Aku tetap memasang wajah datar dan keluar dari mobil setelah menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Jongdae sudah terparkir rapi. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan berat dan tanpa harus memohon gerombolan itu membukakan jalan untukku.

Barisan murid kelas satu di lantai satu membuatku lama-lama kesal, rasa sesak dan rindu itu semakin menjadi dan mereka membuat suasana semakin runyam. Kemana para guru dimana mereka harusnya mendisiplinkan murid-muridnya. Butuh waktu untuk mencapai tangga lantai dunia dimana setidaknya murid-murid setingkat denganku tidak seramai adik kelas dan kakak kelas.

Namun langkah kaki terhenti begitu saja ketika menangkap sosok mungil yang sangat kukenal namun dengan pakaian murid culun yang membuatku terbengong bersama Minseok songsaem berdiri di kelas 1-1.

Oh My God – ini kedua kalinya dalam sehari aku menyerukan Tuhan – Kim Kyungsoo, kakakku yang paling ganas, kejam, tidak tahu malu, cerdas kembali ke sekolah dengan model nerd. Rahangku rasanya mau jatuh dan saat itu ia menyadariku.

Tanpa perasaan ia hanya tersenyum setan dan mengedip genit padaku sebelum mengikuti gerakan Minseok songsaem memasuki kelas. Dengan langkah kaku karena shock, aku membanting pintu kelas saat Minseok songsaem memulai kelasnya.

Dengan pengaruh sebagai teman Jongin si anak pemilik sekolah, Minseok songsaem tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. "Ada masalah Sehun-ssi?" tanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas terganggu.

Tapi pandanganku fokus pada kakakku yang memasang wajah innocent-nya – dia memang jago akting, kurasa turunan keluarga – dan menelengkan wajahnya sok imut seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Sehun-ssi sebaiknya anda kembali kekelas sebelum Ryeowook songsaem memulai pelajarannya." Ujar Minseok songsaem berjalan selangkah memunggungi Kyungsoo hyung dan menutupinya dari pandangan teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Dengan tegas, ia membuat gesture memotong lehernya dan mengucapkan 'pergi' tanpa suara. Aku menutup pintu dengan wajah pucat dan berjalan pelan meniti tangga ketika ponselku berdering.

'Akan kusita mobil dan memotong uang bulananmu sampai ada rumor kalau kau mengenalku. Terlebih lagi sampai kita ketahuan kakak beradik sebelum tugasku selesai, hidupmu akan berakhir Kim Sehun.' Sebuah teks ancaman yang cukup panjang namun bersungguh-sungguh darinya.

Baru saja Ryeowook songsaem akan menegurku karena terlambat – dia tipe guru yang membuat Jongin tunduk patuh karena bersahabat dengan orangtuanya – ia segera terdiam ketika melihatku seperti mayat berjalan dan meneruskan penjelasannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sehunnie, ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir, Jongdae juga sudah berbalik menengok keadaanku.

"Oh come on dude, aku tidak menyangka bahwa sindrom cinta pada pandangan pertama akan separah ini." Celoteh Jongdae seraya berbisik. Andai mereka tahu, bahwa aku bahkan melupakan kenyataan jatuh cinta pada dewa untuk sesaat karena kakakku. Kini pikiran dan hatiku seakan tercabut dari tempatnya karena dua masalah berbeda yang sangat rumit.

Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung bisa bersekolah disini? Dia sudah lulus SMA 7 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang kembali lagi sebagai murid. Apa dia gila? Berarti dia memalsukan semua identitasnya? Tapi tunggu, adakah yang harus dilakukannya sampai menyamar menjadi bocah ingusan seperti itu?

Bodohnya dirimu Kim Sehun, dia polisi, detektif atau apapun pekerjaannya itu memang selalu menyamar. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam dan menjauhi hyungmu di sekolah.

"Sehun...Sehun...Sehun!" sentakkan Jongin menyadarkanku dan membuatku menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan buruk untuk?" Ya Tuhan – tiga kali – apa lagi kali ini. Aku memasang wajah menyimak. "Kabar baiknya, pria di coffee shop yang kita temui kemarin, dia murid pindahan kelas tiga."

Persetan dengan Kyungsoo hyung, aku bisa mengejar cintanya sekarang, tahu namanya, umurnya, kesukaannya, tipe idamannya dan yang paling penting aku dekat dengannya. Hanya berjarak satu lantai.

"Kabar buruknya," oh ya masih ada kabar tidak mengenakan yang menungguku. "Dia kekasih.."

Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut, kata 'kekasih' itu menyambar hatiku yang telah remuk menjadi serpihan dan membakarnya seperti petir. Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa kekasihnya, yang jelas orang itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan dewa tampan nan mempesona itu.

"Sehun-ah, uljima..." Eh, aku menangis? Tangan pucatku menyentuh pipiku yang basah dan menghapus sudut mataku hati-hati dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa muncul. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Dengan sentakan, aku mendorong kursiku dan meninggalkan kelas. Bisa kudengar dengan jelas, Ryeowook songsaem berteriak di sambung ucapan Jongdae yang mencoba menjelaskan bersama Jongin. Yang kutahu kini hanya berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci salah satu biliknya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi cengeng. Aku tidak menangis di pemakaman anggota keluargaku sekali pun, aku tidak menangis ketika aku kecelakaan, lukaku harus dijahit bahkan patah tulang pun hanya yang lumrah terjadi padaku. Tapi aku, kini, menangis karena seorang pria yang bahkan belum kukenal.

Kepalaku menjadi sangat berat dan mataku terasa sangat perih sekarang. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menangis dan berhenti menangis? Aku hanya menatap ujung sepatu dengan pikiran kosong hingga suara Kyungsoo hyung berbicara dengan suara pelan memasuki toilet.

Ketika aku ingin memanggilnya, aku menyadari suaraku telah hilang. Tubuhku juga sangat lemas karena menangis untuk pria yang bahkan tidak mengenalku. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo hyung.

Aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena suara mereka lama-lama semakin memudar, mataku juga terasa berat hingga ponsel di genggamanku terasa bergetar tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku kehilangan kemampuanku mengendalikan tubuhku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara keras dihadapanku, sepertinya Kyungsoo hyung mencoba mendobrak pintu bilik kamar mandi dan suara beradu yang keras hingga sebuah tangan yang kukenal menepuk pipiku dengan pelan.

"Sehunnie...Sehunnie." panggil Kyungsoo hyung yang makin lama terdengar khawatir.

"Dia pingsan," sebuah suara menyahut menyatakan keadaan yang bahkan tak kusadari. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia adikku."

"Apa?! Bagaimana ketua mengirimmu bertugas ditempat adikmu bersekolah?"

"Ada alasannya? Bantu aku, tubuhnya panas. Dia terserang demam." Aku demam karena menangisi pria yang tidak kukenal, aku merasa menyedihkan. "Luhan! Bantu aku, Kris akan memakluminya."

"Kenapa?" ujar orang asing itu seraya menggendongku bridal style keluar dari bilik.

"Sehun seorang kandidat." Jawab Kyungsoo hyung.

Sinar hangat menerpaku beserta semilir angin, memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah berada diluar gedung sekolah. Rasanya memalukan aku pulang sepagi ini, pingsang karena menangisi orang yang tidak mengenalku, menyedihkan.

"Dan kau membiarkan adikmu menjadi kandidat?" oh iya kandidat apa? "Aku bahkan menyesal memasuki dunia ini meskipun mendapat dukungan keluargaku."

"Apa kau lupa? Kau menyetujuinya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Sehunnie masuk kesana." Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika aku bisa membuka mataku, Kyungsoo hyung sedang membuka pintu penumpang belakang.

"Sehunnie!" serunya bersemangat ketika melihatku membuka mata. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, tapi sebaiknya kita tetap pulang."

Kyungsoo hyung menyingkir dan orang bernama Luhan itu memasukkan kedalam mobil. Ia menidurkanku miring membuat posisi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Saat itu aku mengenalinya. Dewa itu tepat di depanku, tersenyum dan membelai keningku lembut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan menarik diri keluar dari mobil.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku bersama sebulir air mata kembali menuruni pipiku. Dewa itu bernama Luhan. Luhan teman Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo hyung sedang menyamar. Luhan sedang menyamar.

Aku masih punya kesempatan, dengan pemikiran itu aku terhisap dalam lubang hitam bernama dunia mimpi.


	2. Chapter 2 : Running Away

Mata besar dan bengis itu menatapku dari kejauhan lebih tepatnya dari atap sekolah. Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Jawabannya, aku sudah hidup dengannya sejak aku kecil. Perasaan diawasi dan hawa dingin disekitar tengkukku mudah kurasakan ketika kakakku marah padaku.

Ya, dia sangat marah. Sudah sebulan berlalu dari hari pertama dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja dalam kategori sandiwara di sekolah. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya bahkan ketika Jongin mem-bully-nya.

Tidak, dia tidak marah karena aku tidak menolongnya karena menjadi korban pem-bully-an Jongin. Pem-bully-an itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan latihan yang dilakukannya di kamp militer – katanya – dan Jongin masih memikirkan reputasi sekolahnya jika ada berita tersebar dengan Headline majalah gosip "Seorang Siswa Mati di Tangan Pangeran Sekolah". Tidak, Jongin masih memiliki beberapa persen kepintaran yang diwarisi ibunya.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya di atap sekolah? Pertama atap sekolah memang tempat teraman dan perkumpulan para nerd di sekolah. Kedua tempat itu adalah tempat paling strategis untuk pengawasan.

Kembali ke topik, Kyungsoo hyung marah karena sikapku. Sikapku yang sangat-sangat berbeda 180 derajat di luar sekolah hanya dan hanya jika dihadapan Luhan – rekan kerjanya yang kutaksir –, Kyungsoo hyung menyadari perasaanku dan ia marah. Karena aku tak seharusnya menyukai Luhan, ntah alasan apa yang membuatnya melarangku.

Untuk yang kutaksir, mungkin Luhan itu bodoh atau tidak peka atau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik – itu adalah kemungkinan terakhir yang kuharapkan darinya – rekan kerjanya. Bahkan Baekhyun – dia klien Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung dan menjadi pacar pura-pura Luhan untuk melindunginya dari ancaman yang tidak kuketahui – tahu kalau aku menyukai kekasih palsunya, dia sih mendukung dengan sedikit mencomblangiku diluar sekolah. Didalam sekolah, Luhan mutlak miliknya.

Disini aku terduduk di pinggir lapangan dengan sekaleng soda ditanganku yang bahkan rasa sodanya telah menghilang, hanya menonton Jongin dan Jongdae menggoda adik dan kakak kelas cantik atau membully murid nerd sebangsa Kyungsoo hyung.

Mataku hanya terfokus ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis fokus pada buku-buku ditangannya, diseberang lain lapangan. Hubungan kekasih palsu mereka sangat realistis, mereka hanya duduk disana, bicara sepatah dua patah – dari gerak bibir mereka – tersenyum untuk satu sama lain tanpa skinship tapi terlihat sederhana, manis, dan mesra.

Oh Tuhan – aku sudah kehilangan hitungan sejak bulan lalu menyebut Nya – aku ingin diposisi Baekhyun hyung. Kapan tugas melindungi Baekhyun hyung selesai dan aku akan menyatakan isi hatiku.

Semakin lama, sedetik pun aku tak bisa melupakannya. Hatiku terus berlari mengejarnya, mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, bersikap manis, imut, manja bahkan melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya tapi kenapa kau tak mengambil uluran tanganku?

Semakin lama aku semakin lelah, tapi perasaanku semakin kuat. Aku tak bisa terus menerus mengejarnya tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Aku mencintaimu Luhan hyung.

Ini hanya halusinasiku atau memang tepat ketika aku menyatakan isi hatiku dalam hati, ia menoleh. Seperti mendengar ucapanku ia tersenyum. Tapi hanya sekedar tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus perhatian kepada Baekhyun.

Gah! Lebih baik kau tak perlu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku seperti tadi Luhan. Aku mulai menepuk dadaku keras-keras dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mataku mulai memanas, kenapa aku menjadi cengeng setelah mengenalnya dan aku paling membenci kenyataan bahwa aku lemah karenanya.

"Berhenti mencintainya Sehun." Ucapan Jongin membuatku menoleh kearahnya. "Kau hanya akan terus menyakiti dirimu."

Aku mendengus sebal terlebih lagi Jongdae melempar pandangan kasihan padaku. "Kalau aku bisa berhenti, aku tak perlu semenderita ini, bodoh."

Jongdae mendekat, wajah jeleknya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah tampanku. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai kencan buta?" ide yang cukup cemerlang keluar dari otak Jongdae yang hampir tidak pernah terpakai "Aku bisa mengaturnya untukmu?"

Aku lelah, aku tak bisa terus mengejarnya dan terlebih lagi aku putus asa. "Baiklah" jawabku.

Dan disinilah aku, di sebuah restoran. Tempat yang kupilih secara acak karena tak bisa memikirkan tempat lain selain coffee shop. Aku menunggu kencan butaku di sudut ruangan sementara Jongin dan Jongdae duduk sangat jauh mengintaiku.

Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan pintu masuk hingga cukup terkejut ketika seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang bergaris tegas dan tampan menyamakanku dengan sebuah foto.

"Kau menunggu teman kencan bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk sedikit takjub dengan pria yang beratus-ratus kali lebih tampan dari Luhan sendiri. Ia duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh tapi menawan. Ia memesan kopi terlebih dahulu, dan kini aku harus kembali terpesona dengan suara dalamnya.

Ia menatapku dalam-dalam dan kami saling menatap dalam diam, hingga kopinya datang seakan mempelajari profil wajah masing-masing. "Kau anak bungsu?" aku mengangguk dan mulai menilainya dari atas dan bawah. Mempertimbangkan latar belakangnya dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau mencari kekasih yang bisa bermanja denganmu?" tanyaku sedikit senang, tidak heran dia menanyai posisiku dalam keluarga. Dia mengangguk pelan sembari menyesap kopi pahitnya. "Well, kalau kita cocok. Jangan khawatir, aku kekasih paling manja yang bisa kau temui."

Dia tertawa renyah. "Kau punya penglihatan yang tajam. Aku Yifan. 26 tahun."

"Sehun, 18 tahun." Umur bukan penghalang, Luhan saja 27 tahun.

"Kau masih sekolah?" di terlihat kaget namun merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih lunak. "Apa aku akan menjadi pedo?"

"Jangan khawatir, wajahku cukup tua untuk ukuran murid SMA. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau akan memacari anak dibawah umur." Aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Tidak seperti tampangnya yang dingin dan kaku. Dia cukup easy going dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dengan berbeda golongan. Dia pintar, tampan, atletis dan yang paling penting, pelarian yang terbaik.

Yifan kembali tertawa, "Kau benar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau murid SMA tadinya. Kau bersekolah dimana?"

"EXO High School." Wajahnya berubah drastis. Dan itu membuatku was-was. "Ada yang salah?"

Kini ia tertawa kaku, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diutarakannya. "Aku akan menjadi kepala sekolahmu mulai minggu depan" kini aku menyemburkan bubble tea-ku dan tersedak parah.

Keadaan menjadi canggung, aku menundukkan kepalaku berpura-pura sibuk dengan pakaianku yang basah. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, mungkin kau bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa kita pernah bertemu di tempat ini sebagai teman kencan." Aku tahu maksudnya dan harus menyetujuinya. Rasanya aneh kalau menjalin hubungan dengan kepala sekolah sendiri, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa menjadi korban pedofilia.

"Yeah, kupikir kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau kita tidak cocok." Timpalku setidaknya harus ada yang memberi kesimpulan dari pertemuan kita. "Senang bertemu denganmu, pak." Canggung sekali mengucapkan kata itu.

Dia kembali tertawa kaku, "Ya, Sehun. Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Kim Sehun," aku berharap dia akan membantu nilaiku karena rasa bersalahnya. Tapi perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin kelam membuat harapanku pupus.

"Kim Sehun?" ulangnya menekankan kembali namaku seakan tidak percaya. "Kim Sehun?" aku mengangguk kembali was-was. "Oh my god!" desahnya panjang.

"Bisa kau memberi tahuku? Rasanya aku tertangkap dalam masalah besar" tanyaku kini yang memiliki perasaan kalut.

"Adik Kim Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi dengan ringisan ragu. Pertanyaannya seperti menghempaskanku ke lapisan bumi paling bawah.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Wah!" desahku kecewa bercampur kesal jika nama kakakku dibawa. Kenapa rasanya aku sangat terkenal dikalangan teman-temannya. "Kau partner kerjanya juga? Kau tahu, aku mulai membenci kakakku sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tertipu. Apa namamu benar-benar Yifan?"

"Yifan nama asliku. Kris kode namaku. Kevin nanti adalah kepala sekolahmu." Jelasnya sedikit terdengar bersalah.

Kris? Bukankah dia yang menginkanku menjadi kandidat? Ini kesempatanku."Kau tahu, ini sedikit menggelikan untukku? Aku pernah mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung kalau kau menginginkanku sebagai kandidat. Kandidat apa? Dan apa kau tak mengenaliku sebagai adik Kyungsoo dari awal kau melihat fotoku?"

Lagi-lagi wajahnya berubah. "Tidak baik mencuri dengar, Sehunnie. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kau kandidat apa, ini belum waktunya." Aku mengerang kesal. Hey, ini hidupku kenapa aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menantiku. "Dan soal aku tidak mengenalmu, memang aku tak mengenalmu. Aku bahkan tidak melihat profilmu sebagai kandidat. Kau hanya sangat terkenal di kalangan kami." Senyumannya sangat mencurigakan.

"Terkenal?" kupikir hanya aku yang merasa aku terkelan di kalangan mereka.

"D.O, kode nama kakakmu, dia sangat menyanyangimu. Dia bahkan menyerang satu angkatan kami dengan mata lesernya," aku tertawa, memang Kyungsoo hyung punya mata leser yang menakutkan. "ketika kami menemukan fotomu di lokernya. Dia sangat protektif padamu, karena itu kau mulai terkenal sebagai bahan godaan D.O"

"Apa karena aku terkenal disana, aku menjadi kandidat?" aku berhasil memancing Yifan, tapi dia cukup jeli dan langsung menghentikan ocehannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas. Yang kutahu hanya ketua sudah melirikmu sebelum kami mengetahui fotomu dari loker D.O" kini aku mulai tertarik dengan permasalahan kandidat membingungkan ini. Kandidat apa aku ini? Yang jelas aku bukan kandidat untuk memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Apa mereka temanmu?" tanya Yifan menunjuk meja Jongdae dan Jongin dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk tak acuh. "Jelaskan kepada mereka sebelum senin depan mereka terkejut."

"Aku justru bingung tidak mendengar perubahan kepala sekolah mulai minggu depan." Ujarku berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Salah satu dari mereka, Jongin, adalah anak pemilik sekolah."

"Ah..skenario-nya, kepala sekolah yang sekarang kecelakaan Jumat besok. Aku hanya menggantikannya untuk sementara."

"Kau tahu Yifan hyung," dia tersenyum mendengar panggilanku untuknya. "Aku sangat membenci drama." Aku bangkit dan menunduk memberi hormat namun sebelum aku melangkah pergi, senyuman sedihnya berhasil menghentikanku.

"Apa salah satu dari kami telah menyakitimu?" tanyanya sendu dan pasti ekspresiku telah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku meminta maaf sebagai perwakilannya."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena dari segi mana pun, tetap aku yang salah." Balasku dan pergi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Weirdo

Kalau dipikir-pikir kau hanya orang asing dihidupku, tapi kenapa kau bisa menghancurkan hidup dengan jentikan jari? Hidupku menjadi berantakan, bahkan seluruh nilai-nilai bagus yang bisa kudapatkan karena otak jeniusku tanpa belajar sama sekali mengalami terjun payung.

Hanya karena seorang Xi Luhan.

Xi luhan yang bahkan mungkin tak mengingat seorang Kim Sehun hadir di dunia ini.

"Oh Shit" pekik Jongdae dan Jongin yang bersamaan membuatku menoleh ke sumbernya. Dan baru kusadari aku sudah berada di aula. Kini aku bahkan tak bisa fokus dengan sekitarku. Aku hanya mengikuti dua bocah yang mengeretku kemana pun mereka mau.

"Bagaimana bisa kencan buta Sehun jadi kepala sekolah kita yang baru?" desis Jongin mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongdae yang sama shock dengannya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Jongdae dan tanpa sengaja mengeluar komentar singkat. "Oh..."

"What the hell?" seru Jongin dan Jongdae tak percaya.

"Dia kencan butamu seminggu yang lalu."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak melanjutkan kencan buta itu." Jawabku singkat dan melirik ponselku sekilas. Satu jam waktu yang terlewatkan tanpa mengetahuinya. Screw you, Xi Luhan. Jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu setidaknya menghilanglah dari hidupku.

"Kau tahu dia akan jadi kepala sekolah?" sepertinya Jongdae yang bertanya dari suaranya yang melengking tapi dalam bisikan.

"Saat aku mengenalkan diriku masih bersekolah di EXO High School dia langsung memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kencannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia menjadi kepala sekolah karena menggantikan kepala sekolah lama yang kecelakaan Jum'at lalu."

Sepertinya aku salah bicara, mereka seharusnya tidak tahu. Apa yang harus kukatakan? "Itu hanya skenario supaya tidak terjadi kekacauan di bagian guru." Tiba-tiba itu yang terlontar dari mulut bisaku, yang sedikit memutar balikkan kenyataan.

"Benarkah?" sahut Jongdae seraya memincingkan matanya tidak yakin.

"Mungkin." Balasku kikuk.

"Masuk akal juga...Maksudku beberapa guru sudah tidak menyukai kepemimpinan kepala sekolah yang lama." Timpal Jongin menyakinkan kebohongan yang bahkan aku tidak yakin akan termakan. Yah setidaknya aku tidak akan dihukum oleh Kyungsoo hyung karena membocorkan posisi Yifan hyung.

Dan saat itu juga, sosok Luhan terlihat dalam jangkauan mataku. Oh Tuhan... andai aku bisa pindah sekolah saat ini juga atau setidaknya tidak masuk selama Luhan masih berada di sekolah. Tapi, itu sama saja membuatku drop out. Mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo hyung beberapa malam yang lalu saat aku merengek untuk dipindahkan.

Tugas mereka saat ini tidak diketahui untuk beberapa lama, keadaan Baekhyun masih terancam jika diketahui. Sekarang aku tahu kalau Baekhyun ternyata putra Menteri Pertahanan yang selamat dari kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku memang mengingat sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan putra Menteri Pertahanan tapi dalam berita itu sang Putra – Baekhyun – dinyatakan meninggal. Kenapa Baekhyun harus disembunyikan? Itu yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Kyungsoo hyung, dia bilang itu bukan urusanku. Dan memang bukan urusanku. Urusanku hanya Xi Luhan yang bahkan tak menganggapku ada.

Ibu kenapa putramu ini harus mengalami cinta yang sulit untuk cinta pertamanya? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Tidakkah Tuhan bisa memberikan cinta pertama yang mudah untuk didapatkan dan dilupakan? Kenapa harus Xi Luhan yang menjadi cinta pertamaku selama 18 tahun ini? Tidakkah cinta pertamaku terlalu terlambat? Jongin jatuh cinta pertamanya saat dia 10 tahun, Jongdae 12 tahun kenapa aku harus berumur 18 tahun untuk tahu bahwa rasanya jatuh cinta itu sakit!

'Kau tahu kenapa banyak orang yang mengatakan cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan? Itu karena mendapatkannya juga sangat susah.' Kalimat Jongin kembali teringat di kepalaku, rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajah tampannya sekarang juga, kebetulan juga dia sedang duduk disampingku. Tapi rasanya tolol sekali memukul temanmu hanya karena cintamu bertepuk setengah tangan.

I hate my self! Why it has to be him?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun?"

Suara itu, suara Luhan. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan menyadari bahwa aku berada di toilet lantai dua. Hanya berdua dengannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa disini bersamanya? Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah berada di toilet.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu terlihat melamun. Kau punya masalah?" Punya! Masalahku itu dirimu. Kau tidak menyadari sikap-sikapku ditambah lagi Kyungsoo hyung tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau aku menyukaimu.

"Hei kau melamun lagi!" Aku tidak melamun, aku menatap wajahmu yang tanpa cela itu. "Aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu, jika kau mau berbagi. Mungkin aku bisa menolongmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa bercerita padamu kalau aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak punya keberanian itu ditambah lagi posisimu yang sedang menyamar.

"Sehun kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" aku dibuat terkejut dengan sikapnya. Tangannya yang lembut menangkup wajahku dan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku yang telah basah tanpa kusadari. "Katakan saja. Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat jika kau ingin aku menyimpannya."

Aku menggeleng lemah dan melepas kedua tangannya dengan enggan. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Tidak, aku sangat tidak baik! "Hyung, ada toilet untuk siswa kelas tiga di atas. Kenapa kau perlu turun ke bawah?"

"Oh, itu..." ucapnya terdengar tidak rela untuk mengalihkan topik. "Aku dan D.O sepakat untuk membuat toilet lantai dua sebagai tempat pertemuan. Setidaknya hal itu tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian untuk murid kelas satu naik ke lantai tiga hanya untuk memakai toilet atau sebaliknya lagi pula naik turun tangga juga melelahkan dan kami juga hanya bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung selama pelajaran berlangsung. Itupun juga tidak terlalu lama."

"Oh...kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas, hyung." Ujarku pelan dan tidak tertarik, dengan langkah berat aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Kyungsoo hyung bersandar di samping pintu masuk melirikku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan, aku hanya melewatinya tanpa nyawa kembali ke kelasku yang ramai. Aku menghempaskan diriku ke kursi keras disamping Jongin dan langsung menelungsupkan wajahku di lipatkan tanganku. "Nanti malam biar aku yang turun." Ujarku pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Biar Jongdae saja yang turun ke jalanan. Kau istirahat saja." Tolak Jongin yang terdengar khawatir. Aku tidak butuh simpati kalau kalian tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi empati. "Kau punya kantung mata tebal yang mengerikan."

"Tidak punya pun , dia tetap tidak memperhatikanku." Balasku jutek, "Aku turun malam ini, itu keputusan bulat, titik."

Matahari rasanya bergulir dengan lambat hari ini, aku tidak pulang ke rumah dan langsung ke rumah Jongin. Aku punya pakaian yang sengaja kutinggal disana lengkap dengan peralatan tidur jika aku menginap. Rumahnya tidak berbeda jauh dari rumahku, sepi karena orangtua yang sering berpergian tapi perbedaannya tidak ada Kyungsoo hyung yang bisa-bisa pulang lewat jendela kamarku dilantai dua dengan memasang muka garang dan mematikannya.

Tidak, karena Jongin anak tunggal yang berarti dia tidak akan diganggu oleh kakak yang menyebalkan dari kecil. Kadar menyebalkan Kyungsoo hyung meningkat 50% semenjak ia menentang perasaanku yang bahkan belum ku utarakan.

"Sehun-aaaahhh..." teriakan dari beberapa pembalap jalanan wanita membuatku kembali tersadar kalau aku sudah berada di daerah race wars. "Minum?" tanyanya sembari menawarkan sebotol cairan menyengat yang sudah lama tidak kusentuh.

Dengan senyuman menawan aku menerimanya dan mulai terlarut dengan dunia malam yang sebenarnya. Sudah beberapa malam aku melewatkan hal seperti ini, hari ini aku hanya ingin bebas dan melupakan Luhan sejenak.

Jongdae dan Jongin bahkan sudah tak terlihat kembali, mungkin mereka sudah bermain dengan beberapa wanita dan memulai perlombaan. Ntahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya akan minum malam ini. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keputusan untuk turun ke pertandingan nanti. Aku masih punya pikiran untuk tidak menyetir di bawah pengaruh alkohol, setidaknya aku belum mau mati konyol.

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit ditambah lagi suara memekakan dari music yang diputar DJ yang bahkan tidak bisa mengkomposisi lagu. Entah sudah berapa botol yang kuminum, aku kini tidak merasakan rasa sakit dan menyesakkan di dadaku. Rasanya amat sangat lega sekali.

Oh shit, aku perlu pergi dari tempat ini. Lagunya semakin membuat kepalaku sakit. Akan kusuruh Jongin memecatnya besok pagi dan memastikannya tidak diterima dimana-mana. Permainan DJ-nya payah. Kenapa juga Jongin memakainya sebagai DJ?

"Sehun?"

Oh God, kenapa aku harus mendengar suaranya bahkan ditempat ini. Aku sudah tidak berada disekolah ataupun di toilet. Kenapa aku harus mendengar suaranya. Kim Sehun, kau benar-benar sudah jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Kini kau bahkan berhalusinasi kalau dia ada dihadapanmu.

"Sehun! Kau mabuk?" tanya halusinasiku.

"Apa kau tolol? Kau pikir aku mabuk? Tentu saja tidak, aku sadar 100% tolol." Balasku mulai memakinya dan tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit menyerang bokongku. Sejak kapan aku berada dilantai?

"Sehun, kau mabuk." Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terdengar marah?

"Apa pedulimu?" teriakku mencoba melepas rangkulannya yang mencoba membawaku pergi. "Pergi! Kau hanya halusinasi! Kau pria tolol, bodoh, tidak peka dan membuatku muak. Kenapa kau ada dimana-mana?"

"Berhenti mengoceh Sehun."

"Jangan mendesis seperti ular. Lepaskan aku! Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Aku terus meronta ketika halusinasi Luhan itu seperti memenjarakanku dalam rangkulannya dan mencoba menyeretku pergi dari surga dunia dan pengalih perhatian terbaikku.

"Ow!" dia menjerit kesakitan ketika sikuku mengenai wajahnya. Rontaanku langsung terhenti dan menatapnya bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf." Racauku sambil mengusap wajahnya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku.."

"Sehun! Berhenti menangis! Kau tidak melukaiku. Aish, tingkahnya semakin aneh kalau mabuk." Ibu, ayah! Ternyata sikapku selama ini dianggap aneh olehnya. Pantas saja dia tidak menganggapku. Hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau sikapku kepadanya itu aneh. "Sehun, kenapa tangisanmu semakin keras?"

Aku tidak tahu kemana dia menyeretku. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena ternyata sikapku dianggap aneh olehnya. Aku memang bukan ahli dalam urusan cinta tapi mengapa tingkahku harus menjadi aneh. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menangis dan kemana ia membawaku bersamanya? Yang kutahu, tubuhku menjadi lemas dan mataku menjadi perih dan berat.


	4. Chapter 4 : Blood Shed

Rasa mual yang teramat sangat berhasil membuatku tersadar, hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah baskom telah disodorkan di hadapanku bersama dengan tepukan menenangkan di punggungku. "Muntahkan saja." Suara itu milik Kyungsoo hyung. "Setelah ini kau harus sarapan."

Aku mengikutinya dan memuntah seluruh isi perutku. Setelah itu aku menyadari, aku tidak berada dikamarku ataupun kamar Jongin. Ini tempat asing dengan belasan kasur tingkat.

"Ini kamp pelatihan, kalau kau bingung." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa aku disini? Bukankah aku semalam di race wars?"

"Luhan membawamu kesini karena tidak tahu rumah kita." Luhan? Bagaimana ceritanya Luhan ada di race wars. "Tenang saja, kau tidak mengungkapkan isi hatimu karena kau terlalu fokus menangisi perasaanmu dan jatuh pingsan. Kenapa kau selalu pingsan atau tertidur setelah menangis?"

"Aku menangis? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana Luhan ada di race wars?"

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun?" aku hanya menggeleng. "Kau mabuk?" Terimakasih Tuhan aku tidak mengoceh tentang perasaanku. Setidaknya aku hanya harus menanggung malu karena mabuk dihadapannya. Bukan karena aku mencintainya.

Kyungsoo hyung membantuku berdiri dan mengikutinya melalui koridor-koridor gelap dan mengerikan menuju kantin yang terasa sangat jauh. Belum terhitung teriakan-teriakan yang entah berasal dari hantu atau manusia. Jika aku adalah kandidat untuk hal seperti ini, aku akan lebih memilih menggantung leherku di langit-langit.

Ketika Kyungsoo hyung membukakan pintu dan menarikku untuk berjalan di depannya untuk mengantri mengambil makanan, aku bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatap kami dan perubahan tatapan Kyungsoo hyung yang mendingin beberapa minus derajat celcius.

Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sampai Kyungsoo hyung menggiringku duduk di meja yang hanya beberapa orang makan disana. Tanpa suara aku menyendok makanan yang sangat tidak enak itu kemulutku.

"Makan saja dan jangan mengomel." Sela Kyungsoo hyung tepat ketika aku akan protes. Dengan setengah hati aku mengambil makanan itu sedikit-sedikit. Aku tak mau berakhir disini kapanpun jika waktu kandidat-kandidatan itu datang.

"Aw...bahkan cara makannya saja sangat imut." Ucapan itu berhasil membuatku menoleh kesumbernya dan menemukan seorang pria atletis menatapku mengejek atau mengejek Kyungsoo hyung yang sudah melemparkan mata lasernya.

"Makan saja makananmu. Apa kau lupa peraturan saat makan, hah?" suara Yifan menceletuk dari jauh seraya melemparkan tatapan dingin dan berjalan menuju meja kami.

"Dia Yifan, rekan kerjaku..."

"Dia sudah tahu D.O ah" sela Yifan sambil mengedip genit kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum jahil membalasnya.

"Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" kini Luhan yang bergabung di meja kami, membuat perasaanku yang baik-baik saja menjadi bergejolak.

"Hm, dia mantan kencan butaku." Aku, Kyungsoo hyung dan Luhan seketika berhenti ketika Yifan mengatakannya dengan santai. Tidakkah ia tahu kalimat itu sangat sensitif untukku? Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Atau semua pria di kamp pelatihan memang tidak peka untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Hyung..." panggilku pelan kepada Kyungsoo hyung yang langsung memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Aku turut berduka cita jika kau sampai melakukannya sejauh itu." Ucapnya penuh sarkasme bercampur simpati tak tulus.

"Ada yang salah dengan adikmu, D.O ya" sambung Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara, Luhan. Kau hanya membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk." Sela Kyungsoo hyung yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Yifan dan Luhan yang tentunya tidak tahu kalau memang suaranya saja sudah membuat dunia kacau balau. Tapi Kyungsoo hyung hanya berfokus pada makanannya meskipun bicara padaku secara tersirat didepan kedua orang itu.

"Kau hanya sakit hati kalau terus mencintainya. Percayalah padaku, aku mengenalnya sejak awal dan dia brengsek. Kau masih terlalu dini untuk tahu yang sebenarnya." Aku sejujurnya tak mengerti, begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Yifan yang pastinya buta total. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyetujuinya atau percaya. Jika memang Luhan kategori brengsek, aku harus melihat buktinya. "Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Aku tidak peduli dengan makanan ini, meskipun di kamp kau harus menghabiskan makanan. Tapi aku bukan peserta kamp dan tidak terikat dengan peraturannya. Yang kupedulikan hanya kalimat Kyungsoo hyung yang mengusik hatiku. Sebrengsek apakah Luhan hingga Kyungsoo hyung tidak menyetujui perasaanku dan menentangnya?

"Sehun," sentuhan dilengan menyadarkanku kalau aku kembali melamun dengan menunduk. Kyungsoo hyung telah menghilang, mungkin keluar bersiap-siap sedangkan Yifan menatapku khawatir sementara Luhan yang menyadarkanku. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau hadapi? Tapi jika Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak baik untukmu, sebaiknya kau menuruti perkataan hyungmu."

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibirku, aku tertawa keras mendengar ucapannya. Yang disinggung Kyungsoo hyung itu kau, Xi Luhan. Kau mengatakannya seakan kau setuju dirimu itu sesungguhnya benar-benar brengsek. Aku menatapnya dengan genangan disudut mataku. "Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatnya menjadi brengsek." ujarku sembari bangkit dan meninggalkan kantin.

Sebenarnya masih ada setengah jam lagi untukku bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, meskipun aku terlambat, siapa yang mau menegurku? Tapi ketika aku kembali ke rumah. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sepertinya ibu dan ayah pergi terburu-buru karena makanan di meja makan masih tergeletak begitu saja.

Dengan malas aku mulai membersihkan meja makan, perasaanku campur aduk dengan perkataan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku mengerti jika Kyungsoo hyung tidak ingin adiknya terluka karena sahabatnya yang menurutnya brengsek. Aku tidak akan menampik kalau aku sedikit menyetujui Kyungsoo hyung karena bagaimana juga ia lebih lama mengenal Luhan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri.

Sebrengsek apapun seseorang yang kau cintai, dia akan tetap terlihat baik dimatamu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian, mengingat Jongin dan Jongdae yang masih disekolah. Aku bisa saja memanggil mereka untuk bolos tapi rasanya aku akan menjadi teman yang jahat jika mengajak sahabatku untuk mendengar keterpurukanku.

Udara pagi menjelang siang masih terasa segar di sekitar taman kota. Anak-anak kecil yang bermain dihadapanku mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkah lugu mereka. Aku membiarkan isi kepalaku kosong memandang pasukan pembuat onar itu membuat guru penjaga mereka kewalahan hingga sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku menoleh.

Baekhyun hyung dengan seorang wanita disisinya yang terlihat sangat lengket tanpa melakukan skinship. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Kau bolos juga."

Ia duduk disebelahku sembari mendorongku untuk memberikan tempat untuk wanita itu. Menyadari mataku tak lepas dari wanita itu, Baekhyun menyadari kebingunganku. "Kekasihku diluar sekolah."

"Baekhyun – ssi," tegur wanita itu yang terlihat kaget dengan kejujuran Baekhyun.

"Its okay, dia adik Kim Kyungsoo dan sudah tahu posisiku." Balasnya mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melamun seperti orang bodoh." Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum namun yang terpampang malah ringisan kecil. "Luhan hyung?" tebaknya, aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dia malah menganggap semua sikapku sebagai keanehan dan dia semakin menganggapku aneh ketika semalam ia menemukanku mabuk." Ujarku pelan, mencoba memulai sesi curahan hati. "Aku cukup bersyukur aku tidak meracau tentang perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya jika hal itu terjadi."

"Aku malah mengharapkan kau mengoceh saat mabuk." Perkataannya membuatku tersentak dan menatapnya bingung. "Dengan begitu ia akan merespon, bagaimana pun Luhan hyung sudah dewasa. Ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan padanya terkatung-katung."

"Jika ini Xi Luhan yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak yakin," wanita itu tiba-tiba bersuara. "Namaku Taeyeon, kau bisa memanggilku noona. Kalian bicara tentang Xi Luhan,bukan?"

"Dia benar-benar brengsek?" tanyaku.

Dia mengeryitkan alisnya heran. "Kau sudah tahu dan masih menyukainya. Kurasa kau benar-benar cinta buta kepadanya." Jawabannya membuatku membatu. Jadi benar dia brengsek, tapi kenapa aku masih tidak percaya. "Xi Luhan dikenal dengan kemampuannya untuk merayu saat melakukan misi. Ia bisa menakhlukan wanita ataupun pria dengan mudah tapi dengan mudah pula ia membunuh mereka untuk menghilangkan saksi mata atau bukti."

"Tapi sifatnya itu tidak hanya untuk dunia kami, dia juga melakukannya dalam dunia pribadinya." Tambahnya sedih. "Kau tak seharusnya jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dia benar-benar brengsek secara teknis maupun harfiah."

"Tapi..." aku tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatku. Rasanya percuma juga membela pria yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya dan terlebih lagi dia memang benar-benar brengsek.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi ini saran dari seseorang yang sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama, berhentilah mengejarnya atau mencintainya. Jika kau bukan adik D.O, mungkin saja hidupmu sudah hancur sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Aku mendengus meremehkan ucapannya tanpa dia campur tangan secara langsung terhadap hidupku. "Aku sudah berantakan lebih dari seminggu, noona."

"Err, Sehun." Dia menghentikan kalimatnya dan berbalik ke Taeyeon, sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kau harus memberitahu Sehun di depanku? Sekarang aku tidak bisa memandang Luhan hyung dengan sama lagi. Dia sedikit membuatku takut sekarang." Taeyeon hanya mengedikan bahunya, tidak peduli dan Baekhyun kembali menoleh padaku. "Aku setuju dengan Taeyeon noona, berhenti mencintainya. Cari pria lain, suruh teman-temanmu mencari teman kencan untukmu,"

"Aku berakhir ditinggalkan oleh hampir seluruh teman kencanku ketika berulang kali memanggil nama mereka dengan Luhan." Sahutku malas sembari mengingat seluruh kencan butaku.

"Aku sayangnya sedang bersembunyi, jika tidak aku akan mengantarmu menemui teman-temanku."

"Aku tidak yakin, mungkin mereka akan kembali meninggalkanku karena nama Luhan."

"Sehunn.." ujar Baekhyun sedikit merajuk tapi sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Taeyeon segera menariknya pergi, meninggalkanku dengan wajah bengongku.

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi, aku mencoba untuk tak acuh dan berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang memutari taman hingga kaki lelah dan kerongkongan keringku berteriak minta di basahi.

Setelah memesan bubble tea di sebuah cafe, pesan dari Jongin menyambangi ponselku. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Dengan emoticon red devil, mungkin dia akan menginterogasi karena menghilang dari race wars dan tidak hadir di sekolah.

Sembari membalas pesan Jongin dengan alasan tidak masuk akal yang semakin memancing kadar kemarahan Jongin dan Jongdae yang pastinya sedang duduk disampingnya menungguku membalas pesan mereka, aku menuju mobilku yang terparkir di balik cafe ini.

Malas memutari pertokoan, aku memutuskan melewati jalan belakang cafe. Jalanan ini memang biasa kulewati karena aku sering memarkir mobil bertolak belakang dari cafe yang menjual bubble tea. Namun ketika hampir melewati perempatan dari 4 bangunan sebuah tong sampah melayang begitu saja mengenai pergelangan tanganku yang menggenggam ponsel hingga terlempar.

Sepertinya pergelangan tanganku cedera, rasanya begitu sakit bahkan aku tak bisa menggerakkannya. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, aku mengalihkan perhatian dan menemukan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun sedang berkelahi dengan 4 orang pria.

Taeyeon dan Baekhyun terlihat terkekung dan tak bisa lari keluar dari gang. Tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang kukenal berakhir babak belur atau lebih parah lagi – karena ini Baekhyun, putra Menteri Pertahanan yang sembunyi serta Taeyeon yang notabene adalah bodyguard tidak bisa berbuat banyak – mungkin saja dibunuh dan pergi begitu saja.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku berlari mendekati mereka dan memberikan beberapa tendangan kepada 2 pria yang sedang lengah karena berpikir mangsa mereka sudah tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Serangan mendadak itu digunakan Baekhyun melumpuh satu musuh sementara Taeyeon segera menghajar balik 2 pria yang menargetkan Baekhyun.

Aku masih berkutat pada satu pria karena ilmu beladiriku memang tak sehebat Jongin yang bahkan hanya petarung jalanan. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum aku berhasil menghajar kepala pria yang bertarung denganku hingga ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi dan berlari membantu Taeyeon yang mulai kewalahan melawan 2 orang sendirian.

Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, terbukti dia sedikit bermain dengan lawannya baru melumpuhkannya. Sekarang hanya tersisa 2 orang yang kulawan bersama Taeyeon, tidak perlu waktu lama suara kokangan senjata terdengar dengan dibuktikannya datangnya Kyungsoo hyung dan Luhan di ujung jalan.

Dua pria itu segera membatu, membuatku menyingkir dan merapat kedinding bersama Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, aku masih melihat Luhan dan terpesona. Terlebih lagi, dia terlihat manly mengenakan vessel anti peluru dan sebuah senjata ditodongkan ke dua pria itu sembari berjalan dengan waspada bersama Kyungsoo hyung yang terlihat biasa saja – biasanya aku memuji Kyungsoo hyung dalam hati ketika melihat ia memamerkan kemampuan di rumah – yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Beberapa senjata laras panjang mengarah ke dua orang pria itu dari atas bangunan ketika aku mendongak dan memperhatikan kalau Yifan ada di atas sana memperhatikan kami semua. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Baekhyun menarikku keluar dari lingkungan sana bersama Taeyeon yang berjalan tertatih. Pasti dia terluka saat melawan dua orang sendirian.

Kami melewati pria yang kulawan tadi, ia tidak bergerak membuatku sedikit tenang. Namun ia tiba-tiba bangun dengan menodongkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk melawanku tadi ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan keterkejutan ditambah refleks yang payah aku menarik tangan pria itu dan memelintirnya, namun posisiku diubah begitu mudah hingga aku terbanting ke tanah.

Suara denging tiba-tiba menyerang telingaku hingga aku memejamkan mata, ketika aku membukanya, pria itu sudah kembali mengacungkan pisau itu ke Baekhyun. Dengan menahan rasa sakit belakang kepala dan punggungku, aku menarik kerah baju pria itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang kutahu ada percikan darah dari balik leherku dan suara tembakan dilepaskan hingga pria itu jatuh terkulai begitu saja dihadapanku.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mataku mulai mengabur, dan sepertinya Baekhyun menjerit histeris namun suaranya terdengar tidak jelas. Kakiku terasa lemas hingga aku mengalah dan mulai menjatuhkan diriku. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung menangkapku dari belakang, memanggil namaku seperti kaset rusak, memintaku untuk bertahan.

Tapi bertahan dari apa? Aku tidak tahu dan hanya memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat khawatir. Wajahnya tetap tampan dan mempesona meskipun mengerutkan dahinya seperti itu, aku tetap memandangnya sebelum mataku terasa berat dan menutup.


	5. Chapter 5 : World of Nowhere

Sebuah belaian lembut di surai rambutku membuatku sedikit terganggu namun rasa aman dan nyaman membuatku membalikkan badan lebih menempel kepada seseoran yang membelaiku. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama hingga mata bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang disekitarku.

Ruangan bernuansa serba putih, _the pure white room,_ menyapa mataku dan membuatku takjud dengan dekorasinya. Aku pun memakai pakaian putih begitu pula dengan seseorang yang membelaiku.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Suara itu membuatku tersentak dan mendongak, menatap mata familiar yang selalu kuharapkan untuk menatapku penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian, Luhan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Luhan?" tanyaku tidak percaya, bagaimana caranya dia disini bersamaku? Diatas ranjang, membelaiku dan memanggilku dengan sayang?

"Tidurmu terlalu lama, aku takut kau tidak akan bangun." Ujarnya sedikit bersedih, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya. Aku bahkan tak sadar tangannya mengitari pinggangku dan dadanya adalah bantalan kepalaku. "Jangan pergi eoh. Aku tak bisa hidup jika kau pergi meninggalkanku."

"Aku akan pergi kemana kalau kau memelukku seerat ini." Balasku menjawab celotehannya meskipun banyak pertanyaan berputar diotakku. Salah satunya, sejak kapan dia se-loving ini padaku?

"Aku menyayangimu. Kumohon bangunlah!"

"Aku sudah bangun." Jawabku lagi, kenapa sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" seperti merespon pertanyaanku, Luhan menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan wajahku dan mengambil tanganku, mengecup punggung tanganku lama. Rasanya wajahku memerah dengan semua sikap manisnya itu. Ia membuka matanya, menatapku intens dan membawa punggung tanganku menempel pipinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Tapi kumohon, untukmu, aku akan berubah. Aku akan meninggalkan semua perilaku burukku." Ujarnya, air matanya terlihat menggenang dan akhirnya jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Tanganku yang bebas menghapus air mata itu dan balas membelai wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Luhan ah. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau tak mempunyai salah apapun"

"Maafkan aku."

"Luhan, kau tidak salah apapun."

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya semakin lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Tidak tahan dengan rengekan permintaan maafnya, aku bangkit dan menatapnya sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu. "Kau tidak salah apapun! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Ia ikut bangkit dan kembali mensejajarkan wajah kami sebelum kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirku. Kya! Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh dan mendarat di pelukan malaikat. Meskipun sedikit asin karena air matanya ikut menempel dibibirnya tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan ciuman yang bahkan tak pernah kumimpikan.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuatku kembali sadar, tangannya menangkup sebelah pipiku dan raut wajah penyesalan yang teramat dalam. "Maafkan aku." Ulangnya lagi, sebal juga mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu." Lanjutan kalimatnya membuatku terkejut.

"Maafkan aku karena berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku karena aku mengetahui kalau kau mencintaiku sejak awal. Maafkan aku karena tidak meresponmu, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan perasaanmu menjadi berlarut-larut. Sekarang aku sadar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Sehun-ah. Awalnya kupikir hanya rasa tertarik seperti biasanya yang terjadi dengan pria dan wanita lain. Tapi, akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan berhenti menjadi brengsek untukmu, Sehun-ah."

Pernyataannya membuatku kaget juga terenyuh, kenapa tidak sejak awal atau lebih cepat Luhan-ah? Kau tahu tiga bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama untukku bersedih dan terlalu lama untukmu menyadari perasaanmu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Luhan. Karena bagaimana pun kau tak bisa menjadi bersalah dimataku." Ucapku sembari menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kumohon, Sehun-ah."

"Apa lagi yang kau minta, Luhan?" aku menatapnya bingung. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kumohon Sehun-ah,"

"Please, ini sudah terlalu lama untukmu tertidur." Tertidur? Aku tidak sedang tertidur, Luhan. "Please, wake up sleeping beauty. Jangan mendiamiku dengan cara seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu Luhan-ah?" aku mulai takut dengan ucapannya. Seakan-akan aku sedang tertidur dan dia hanya berbicara sendiri.

"Bangun sayang. Biarkan aku mendengarkan celotehanmu lagi, biarkan aku melihatmu bertingkah aneh lagi di depanku. Jangan lakukan ini padaku." Tanganku yang terulur perlahan jatuh dan Luhan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menahan isakkannya di hadapanku.

Rasa takut mulai menyergapku, perlahan-lahan memori terakhirku kembali. Aku kembali di gang sempit itu bersama Baekhyun, Taeyeon, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku menatap diriku sendiri menarik pria yang menodongkan pisau ke Baekhyun dan memelintir tangannya tapi dalam hitungan detik pria itu membantingku dan menendang kepalaku.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung yang masih terpaku pada dua pria untuk memborgolnya terkejut dan berlari kearahku. Diriku yang lain terbangun dengan adrenalin memuncak ketika pria itu hampir mendapatkan kepala Baekhyun, namun aku segera menariknya lagi dan hanya menyebabkan sedikit goresan di leher Baekhyun. Sementara aku menatap diriku sendiri tertusuk tepat di bawah leherku dan berikutnya tembakan dilepaskan oleh Luhan hyung tepat di dahi penusukku.

Memoriku memudar diikuti teriakan histeris Luhan yang memangkuku di gang sempit, kembali menatap Luhan yang masih terisak namun duduk membelakangiku. Membelai surai seseorang yang terbaring bagai mayat yang di sokong oksigen dan alat deteksi detak jantung. Kakiku terasa berat untuk mendekati ranjang itu, skenario terburuk menghampiriku dan terbukti ketika aku melihat diriku sendiri terbaring disana.

Air mataku mulai menggenang, tidak lama kemudian, aku tidak bisa menahan isak tangisku. Aku terjatuh tepat di sisi Luhan dan mulai menangis bersamanya. Aku tidak menyangka keputusanku menolong Baekhyun bisa membuatku berakhir seperti ini. Tangisanku lebih mengarah kepada penyesalan.

Kenapa harus dengan cara ini aku mendengar pengakuannya? Tidakkah aku bisa mendapatkan dengan cara normal? Berkencan? Bertengkar di jalan atau hal konyol lainnya? Kenapa harus ketika aku berada diantara dua dunia seperti ini?

Tangisanku berhenti lebih dulu dibanding Luhan, ia masih menangis cukup lama sebelum berhenti dan hanya membelai rambutku. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang tampan kini terlihat menyedihkan di ujung ranjang. Bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuh tubuhku sendiri.

"Luhan," panggilan dari Kyungsoo hyung diambang pintu membuatnya menoleh. Kyungsoo hyung mendekati ranjangku dan menatapku sesaat sebelum beralih pada rekan kerjanya. "Ketua memanggilmu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecupku singkat dikening. Ia berjalan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo hyung menghentikannya. "Luhan, aku tahu ini menggelikan."

"Apa?"

"I used to say this about you to Sehun. Kau tahu bagaimana dokter mengatakan tentang Se..."

"Tidak, jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu aku orang yang brengsek, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana sikapku terhadap yang lain. Kumohon jangan menyuruhku untuk beralih, adikmu satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menjadi brengsek. Tapi untuk yang lain, aku akan tetap menjadi pria brengsek." Desisnya sembari menutup pintu dengan keras.

Kyungsoo hyung menutup matanya dan mendesah panjang dan dalam, lalu beralih menatapku dengan sedih. "Kau dengarkan? Kalau begitu bangun, kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi 'sleeping beauty'. Kau akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang kau mau selama 3 bulan, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini, Sehunnie?"

Aku juga tidak mau kalau memakai cara ini, hyung. Tapi apa aku bisa mengatur nasib dan takdir. Aku bukan Tuhan dan berhenti bicara seolah aku yang salah. Aku tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun hyung yang mengirim takdir ini, sejujurnya aku tidak menyesal menolongnya karena kalau tidak mungkin dia yang berakhir seperti ini atau dibawah tanah.

"Aku harus mengatakan kalau kau kejam, Hunnie. Penantian, celotehan, racauan, rewelan, kesedihanmu selama tiga bulan tidak sebanding dengan yang kau berikan ini selama sebulan." Aku koma sudah sebulan. Aku kuat sekali tidur. "Kesakitan yang kau berikan pada Luhan tidak bisa kau bayangkan. Aku cukup bersyukur Luhan masih menjadi brengsek dalam kategori baik dengan membedakan masalahmu dengan masalah penjagaan Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana bisa bocah 18 tahun sepertimu menghancurkan kehidupan pria 27 tahun dalam semalam?" desis Kyungsoo hyung kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki adik selemah dirimu? Bagaimana bisa kau menggantikan ayah menjadi ketua nanti? Jangan buat aku yang menggantikan ayah, Sehunnie. Jangan buat aku melakukan pekerjaan yang bukan gayaku."

Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang, aku kandidat apa sebetulnya? Meskipun tidak secara spesifik tahu pekerjaan apa yang bukan gaya Kyungsoo hyung. Yang jelas bukan meneruskan perusahaan ayah yang seperti selama ini kuketahui.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehun. Sungguh, sangat menyayangimu. Tapi jika kau terus terbaring seperti ini, aku sungguh membencimu. Bangun, adik kecilku yang manis. Ayah, ibu, Luhan, bahkan aku merindukan kerewelanmu, Sehun. Kumohon bangunlah."

Baru kali ini, seumur hidupku aku melihat Kyungsoo hyung menangis. Bahkan ketika ayah mengusirnya karena kesalahan yang tidak kuketahui, ia tidak menangis dan mengangkat kopernya dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi. Aku baru sadar, kalau aku adalah kelemahan banyak orang.

Ponsel Kyungsoo hyung berdering, ia menghapus air matanya dan mangatur suaranya sebelum mengangkat telponnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kini aku menatap tubuhku yang masih bernafas dengan sengit. "Kau disini, tubuhku. Aku disini, rohmu. Kenapa kita tidak bersatu dan bangun?" omelku sebal, kesal, marah dan sedih menjadi satu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bangun?"

"Tidak ada." Sebuah suara menjawabku. Membuatku menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap seorang sosok jangkung tinggi dengan rambut seperti sangkar burung namun terlihat tetap tampan. "Tidak ada karena yang memutuskan kau bisa kembali hidup atau tidak hanyalah Tuhan."

"Siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa melihatku? Bukankah aku roh?"

"Aku juga roh, hanya penghuni yang lebih lama darimu di kamar sebelah dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Park Chanyeol." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman lebar seperti orang bodoh.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sickening

Kegauhan cukup jelas terdengar, beberapa suara terdengar saling menghujat satu sama lain dan hanya sebuah suara yang menahan isakannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika mencoba membuka mataku yang sangat susah terbuka. Awalnya aku tak bisa melihat apapun karena tertutup oleh kabut putih yang tebal namun perlahan kabut itu membudar.

Tubuhku kaku dan terbaring di sebuah ruangan dengan empat orang berdiri memungguiku di kaki ranjang, aku tak bisa melihat mereka. Hingga seorang wanita dengan perawakan keibuan yang kental menoleh ke arahku. Dialah yang menangis.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak wanita itu dan menghampiriku disisi kananku dan membelai wajahku sayang. "syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Aku menatapnya bingung, aku ingin bersuara namun tak terdengar apapun. "Myeon-ah, panggil dokter." Serunya kesalah seorang pria.

Tidak butuh lama seorang dokter dan suster datang. Mereka memeriksaku dan membantuku untuk minum dan menuju sudut ruangan memperhatikanku. Perlahan tenggorokanku tidak terlalu kering dan bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Wanita itu terus menerus membelai dan menatap wajahku penuh sayang, aku juga menatapnya dan menerima perlakuannya. Aku seperti mengenal wanita sangat lama tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Anda siapa?"

Mungkin aku menyakitinya, yah, dia terlihat sangat mengenal dan menyayangiku tapi, aku tak bisa mengingat satu pun orang di ruangan ini. Sepertinya dia hampir mengalami serangan jantung saat aku mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali menangis, membuatku tambah bingung.

"Sehun-ah, ini ibu sayang." Ujarnya terbata-bata karena tangisannya. "Apa kau tak mengingat ibu, hmm?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah tiga pria lain yang menatapku sedih. Seseorang yang sangat tampan terlihat lebih menderita di banding yang lain. Siapa mereka? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat satu pun kenanganku. "Siapa Sehun?"

Tangisan wanita yang mengaku ibuku semakin kencang, hingga seorang pria yang memanggil dokter tadi menariknya kedalam pelukan dan keluar dari ruangan. Tinggal dua orang pria itu mencoba mendekatiku namun suster dan dokter itu sudah berada disisi ranjangku lagi dan menyuntikan sebuah cairan melalui selang ditanganku.

"Beristirahatlah," ucap dokter itu menenangkan. "Kau punya waktu banyak untuk perlahan memahami semuanya." Dokter dan suster itu meninggalkan kami bertiga. Membuatku menatap mereka bingung. Aku merasa mereka sangat dekat denganku tapi aku tidak tahu mereka siapa.

"Siapa?" tanyaku berjuang disela-sela rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

Pria bertubuh mungil lebih dulu mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku yang bebas dari selang. "Sehun-ah, namamu Kim Sehun." Yah, rasanya nama itu memang milikku. Tidak terasa ganjil dan mengganggu. Terasa seperti rumah. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo, kakakmu."

"Kakak? Aku punya kakak?" dia mengangguk, terlihat samar karena aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pria yang satu lagi. "Kau?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Sehunnie?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat, genangan air mata menumpuk disudut matanya, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bendungan itu hancur.

Entahlah, dia membuatku memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk dan membuatku sesak. Bahagia, marah, sedih, sakit hati, rindu semuanya ada. Hanya ada dua kata yang terlintas dibenakku ketika melihatnya. "Rusa," dia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Brengsek." Senyumannya langsung menghilang.

Tapi senyuman itu kembali untuk beberapa saat, sebelum aku menyerah mempertahankan mataku untuk tetap terbuka. "Ya aku Xi Luhan yang brengsek." Aku mendengarnya berbicara dan sebuah sentuhan kecil di bibirku sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan menemukan wanita, ibuku, menungguku tersadar. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur dan berapa lama ia menungguiku. Yang kutahu, matahari sudah sangat tinggi di langit sana.

Ibu – rasanya canggung sekali memanggilnya – membantuku untuk duduk dan minum sebelum menanyakan aku sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya menggeleng karena tenggorokanku terasa pahit.

"Ibu," dia tersenyum sumringah ketika mendengarku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Kenapa aku tak mengingat apapun? Apa yang terjadi?"

Senyumannya berubah menjadi pahit. Ia mengelus surai rambutku dan mengecup keningku lembut. "Sehun sayang, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan." Sedikit menjelaskan keadaan tapi tidak memenuhi rasa penasaranku.

"Kenapa aku kecelakaan?"

Ia mendesah berat. "Sangat panjang untuk dijelaskan, kau punya banyak waktu untuk perlahan memulihkan ingatan dan mempelajari semuanya. Kau anak yang pintar, Sehunnie. Yang perlu kau tahu, kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Ibu disini dan akan melindungimu."

Ibu menolak untuk menceritakan semuanya, aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Mungkin terlalu berat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Aku bisa bertanya pada Kyungsoo atau rusa...Kenapa aku jadi merindukan pria rusa itu?

Aku ingin meminta ibu untuk memanggil pria tampan yang bersama Kyungsoo hyung – rasanya memang dia kakakku, rasanya nyaman memanggilnya hyung – untuk menemuiku. Aku... aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.

"Ibu," dia hanya bergumam pelan sembari menyuapi bubur tanpa rasa itu ke mulutku. "Apa aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pria rusa itu?" gerakannya terhenti, menatapku kaget dan berubah menjadi senyuman pahit, lagi.

"Rusa? Yah, itu memang arti namanya? Ternyata kau menghubungkannya dengan hewan hingga kau tidak melupakannya. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungkan ibu dengan Unicorn sehingga kau tidak melupakan ibu. Kau tahu, ibu sangat menyukai Unicorn!" Racaunya kesal, aku hanya meringis mendengarnya mengomel. Tapi aku juga merindukan suara omelannya. "Namanya Luhan, dia rekan kerja kakakmu."

"Apa aku..."

"Kau menyukainya, Hunnie." Desahnya panjang sembari menyuapkan sesendok besar bubur kemulutku. "Ibu juga baru mengetahuinya dari kakakmu saat pertama kali kau masuk rumah sakit. Dari sekian pria atau wanita di dunia ini kenapa kau harus menyukainya, Hunnie?"

Kalimatnya, membuat suara Kyungsoo terngiang di kepalaku. Aku pernah mendengarnya mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan ibu? Ada apa? Kenapa mereka tidak menyukai Luhan? Apa dia pria bren...

'Dia brengsek, Sehun-ah. Kau tak seharusnya mencintainya'

"Apa dia tidak baik?" tanyaku, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" seru ibuku ketika melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat buruk, mungkin saja. Rasa sakitnya semakin parah, kepalaku terasa seperti dipukul ribuan palu tak kasat mata dan ruangan berputar. "Sehun-ah, dokter sebentar lagi kesini sayang. Bertahanlah."

"Apa dia bukan pria yang baik?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini sedikit berteriak mencoba menanggulangi suara denging yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Jawab aku! Ibu!" rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, aku mulai menjambak rambutku sendiri dan dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat gerombolan dokter dan suster masuk ke kamarku dan menahan tubuhku yang meronta ingin dilepaskan. Mereka sama sekali tidak membantu, kepalaku sakit dan hanya dengan memukul atau menjambaknya rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

Aku terus meronta, mendorong beberapa suster yang mencoba menyuntikkan cairan lewat selang infusku. Aku ingin pergi, mereka malah semakin menyakitiku. "PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakanku seperti tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Kini aku semakin dekat dengan pinggiran ranjang, hanya butuh menurunkan kakiku dan aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi kakiku seperti batu, aku langsung terjatuh dari ranjang dan percikan darah menempel di wajahku. Selang infusku lepas secara paksa dan membuat darahku mengucur seperti air terjun. Rasa sakit itu semakin membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku.

Baru saja, aku ingin menghempaskan kepalaku di lantai marmer yang dingin sebuah tangan menghentikanku dan mengunci pergerakanku dari belakang. Aku masih meronta hingga suaranya perlahan menenangkanku.

"Abaikan rasa sakitnya, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya lembut, tepat di telingaku ia membisikannya dari belakang. Suaranya, suara Luhan. "Ketika kau mengabaikannya, rasa sakit itu hanya menjadi kebas."

"Sakit, sakit." Ulangku berulang kali, mencoba tidak peduli denganya tapi dia tetap mengulang suara itu hingga seorang suster menyuntikan cairannya dari lenganku. Perlahan rasa sakitnya menghilang dan tubuhku melemas. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali aku bisa melihat semuanya.

Dengan lembut ia menggotongku kembali keranjang, dan kulihat ibuku masih di ruangan ini, hanya saja ia kembali menangis dan membelai rambutku. Luhan beralih ke sisi lain ketika suster menghentikan pendarahan di lenganku. Aku hanya menatapnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Hanya dengan melihatnya, duniaku menjadi tenang dan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh terasa menghilang.

Ibuku perlahan mundur meninggalkan ruangan dibantu oleh Luhan yang membantunya, ikut meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah dokter dan suster-suster yang terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Tapi, mereka kembali membuatku kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku kembali tertidur, yang jelas aku kembali terbangun ke esokan harinya. Kyungsoo ada di ruangan ini, menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela dengan ponsel bertengger manis di telinganya. Ia belum menyadari aku terbangun, kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Pekerjaan Luhan masih bagus, dia masih bersikap profesional selama menjaga Baekhyun di sekolah. Tidak. Kau gila, itu yang kutakutkan. Dia pria yang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Aku bahkan tak bisa membaca sikap dan ekspresinya. Kau tahu aku adalah analis, hal seperti ini yang membuatku semakin takut. Yak! Kenyataan adikku menyukainya hampir mengirimku ke jurang saat menyetir. Sehun bukan tipe yang akan menyerah terhadap sesuatu jika ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Kau tidak mendengar kalimatku barusan? Baru menetapkan hatinya saja dia tidak akan menyerah, Sehun, posisinya sudah memberikan hatinya."

"Berhentilah bicara, Kris. Kau membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing. Aku tahu kau lebih tua, tapi aku tidak memanggilmu Yifan. Jadi, aku tak perlu menggunakan tata bahasa itu padamu. Terserah. Hmm, Luhan?"

"Tidak hanya kau yang kaget. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung dengan kenyataan kalau dia serius dengan Sehun. Aku sudah bilang tadi. Jangan memutar kalimat, bahasamu berantakan. Aku tahu dia serius bersamaan dengan Sehun masuk rumah sakit dua bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu soal ini. Kita memang berteman, tapi aku tak punya kewajiban untuk melapor hal yang berurusan dengan keluargaku." Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. "Bukankah julukanku SatanSoo? Aku akan menghukum junior yang mengatakan itu sejak tahun lalu kalau aku tahu siapa."

"Jadi apanya? Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ini masalah hati, sayang. Itu hanya sarkasme. Jangan bawa Jongin kemasalah ini. Hey, hey, hey?! Kau juga suka berondong panda itu juga kan?" saat itu ia menoleh untuk melihatku dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tersadar. "Sudah hyung. Iya aku baru saja memanggilmu hyung. Sehun sadar. Oh. Bye!"

"Yifan hyung titip salam untukmu." Aku menautkan alisku bingung. "Kau juga mengenal Yifan hyung. Dia kepala sekolah sementaramu, ngomong-ngomong."

"Sementara?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Kau harus belajar memperhatikan sekitar mulai sekarang, Hunnie. Kami tak bisa terus-terusan menjelaskan segala sesuatu karena hal itu butuh seumur hidupmu. Karena itu, kau harus bisa menemukan potongan memori perlahan-lahan. Setuju?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, karena tidak disuruh pun aku harus menemukannya. Living in these clueless world make me like a moron.

"Aku akan meminta sarapan diantar oleh suster karena setelah itu kau punya latihan menggerakkan kakimu." Aku menunggunya selesai menelpon suster sebelum menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar menyukai Luhan?" gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti untuk sesaat sebelum melempar ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa hyung dan ibu tidak menyetujui hubungan kami?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menarik kursi mendekati ranjangku. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Kau siap mendengarnya?"


	7. Chapter 7 : None

Wajah dungu guru dihadapanku membuatku risih, ia sudah berdiri melongo disamping kursiku hampir satu setengah menit. Tapi tidak hanya itu, satu kelas menatapku persis seperti guru ini. Bahkan Jongdae dan Jongin yang mengaku sahabatku dan terus mengunjungiku di rumah sakit. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?

"Kim Sehun," ujar guru itu akhirnya sadar dengan tingkah bodoh. "Ini cukup mengejutkan!" dan berlalu ke depan, "aku perlu waktu sebentar, anak-anak." Timpalnya dan kembali dengan wajah dungunya.

Aku menoleh kearah Jongdae dan Jongin yang masih terpaku sama bodohnya dengan yang lain lalu mengayunkan tanganku diwajah keduanya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Jongin menggeleng kaku, "Tidak, hanya saja.." ucapnya menggantung di udara. "Kau tak pernah sesopan ini pada siapa pun kecuali orangtuamu." Apa hanya itu? Aku tak pernah bersikap sopan? Sebenarnya diriku seperti apa? Aku jatuh cinta pada pria tampan yang misterius, cinta yang termasuk buta. Aku tak pernah bersikap sopan. Lalu apa setelah ini? Aku suka minuman alkohol dan kebut-kebutan di jalanan tengah malam.

Sudah seminggu aku terlepas dari penjara bernama rumah sakit, banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku dan sahabatku untuk memancing memoriku. Namun tak satu pun berhasil dan tak satu pun ingatan yang menghampiri. Aku merasa putus asa, terlebih lagi jika aku seperti tertinggal dalam lubang dalam dan gelap. Tidak tahu apa pun, menunggu kematian untuk datang.

Pelajaran berlalu terlalu lambat, membuat hampir tertidur di kelas namun suara bel menyelamatkanku. Jongdae dan Jongin segera menyeretku ketempat kami biasanya menghabiskan jam istirahat dan ternyata hanya pinggir lapangan yang rindang.

Banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk-duduk menyantap makanan ringan mereka dan yang lain memilih untuk bermain bola. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas beberapa murid terlihat enggan melewati tempat kami apa lagi duduk dengan kami. Padahal kerindangan pohon tempatku bersandar cukup lebar tapi aku akhirnya mengetahui ketika seorang siswa perempuan nerd terpaksa melewati kami untuk keluar dari lapangan ini. Jongdae dan Jongin adalah penguasa sekolah yang suka mem-bully. Anehnya, aku merasa bahwa itu hal yang normal. Sepertinya aku juga sama seperti mereka, penguasa sekolah yang semena-mena terlebih lagi aku baru tahu Jongin adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

Aku mengikuti pergerakan gadis nerd itu keluar dari lapangan setelah lolos dari Jongin dan Jongdae. Pandanganku langsung beralih ketika gadis itu berpapasan dengan Luhan yang membawa dua kaleng minuman soda di tangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejarnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terlihat kaget namun tersenyum canggung ke arahku. Kenapa harus senyuman canggung yang kuterima darinya? Apa dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku?

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya, wajahnya menghadap lurus kearahku tapi matanya memperhatikan sekitar. "Tempat ini terlalu ramai. Apa Kyungsoo tidak menjelaskan tugas kami disini?"

Oh, ya, benar. Aku lupa soal itu. Aku hanya bisa menyengir kuda ke arahnya. Aku hanya seketika merindukannya dan hanya ingin menyapanya. "Maaf, aku lupa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Ujarku seraya memberi jalan padanya. "Pura-pura saja percakapan kita sudah selesai." Suaraku terdengar jelas kecewa, dan ia menangkap hal itu.

"Sehunnie, aku harap kau mengingat penjelasan yang diberi Kyungsoo kalau kau terluka karena ikut campur masalah ini. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu karena pekerjaan kami. Kenyataan bahwa pihak musuh kini mengenali wajahmu sebagai orang yang menggagalkan rencana mereka, tidak memberikan dampak yang positif." Ujarnya kini terdengar marah. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi kini kami harus menggandakan penjagaan untukmu juga. Karena itu, jangan bertingkah bodoh dengan menghampiriku seperti ini. Semua dinding mempunyai telinga, Sehunnie."

"Maafkan aku." Ujarku menundukkan wajahku. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, karena hanya disekolah aku bisa melihatmu. Kyungsoo hyung bahkan ibu melarangmu untuk menemuiku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat. Maafkan aku, jika aku membuat pekerjaanmu menjadi lebih susah."

"Sehunnie," panggilnya dengan suara yang melembut. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk marah padamu. Aku juga merasakan hal itu. Tapi...ketika pekerjaan ini selesai, aku mengerti maksud Kyungsoo dan ibumu. Mereka hanya mencoba melindungimu dari pria yang memiliki stempel brengsek di dahinya."

"Aku..."

"Maafkan aku," sebuah suara menyela ucapanku. Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun menatap kami dengan penyesalan. "Tapi D.O memperhatikan dari jendela perpustakaan," sontak aku dan Luhan menoleh ke gedung perpustakaan yang memang berada tepat di samping kami dan aku langsung bisa merasakan tatapan mematikannya mengarah ke kami. "Dia menyuruhku untuk membawa Luhan pergi dan juga karena beberapa mata penasaran murid lain."

Aku mendesah panjang dan hanya bisa memasang wajah tertekuk ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan permintaan maaf sementara Luhan menatapku dengan sedih sebelum kembali ke lantai tiga, dimana kelas mereka berada.

Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah menjauh, Jongdae dan Jongin mendatangiku dan merangkul bahu seperti memberi kekuatan.

"Ternyata meskipun kau hilang ingatan, hati tidak pernah bisa membohongi." Ucapan Jongdae membuatku menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung. Apa mereka tahu aku menyukai Luhan? "Sehun-ah, kami berdua saksi matamu ketika kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya." Tambahnya, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Jongin menyeretku ke bangku terdekat setelah mengusir beberapa murid yang menempatinya. Aku hanya bisa kasihan pada mereka karena aku juga perlu duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama.

"Sehun-ah," mulai Jongin sedikit ragu. "Aku akan mengatakan hal ini lagi padamu, karena kau hilang ingatan. Berhentilah mencintainya." Aku bisa merasakan anggukan semangat kepala Jongdae dibelakangku. "Kami sudah menyelidikinya. Dia bukanlah pria yang baik."

"Dia adalah pemain cinta yang ulung. Hampir seluruh wanita dan pria yang bekerja di dunia malam mengenalnya." Jelas Jongdae dengan wajah turut berduka citanya. "termasuk ditidurinya. Beberapa bahkan tidak pernah terlihat lagi setelah menghabiskan malam bersamanya."

"Dia punya kehidupan gelap yang misterius." Sahut Jongin menyetujui. Kalau itu semua sudah kuketahui, kalian terlambat selangkah dalam memberi tahu informasi itu. Dan aku lebih tahu, kehidupan gelap yang misterius apa yang Luhan jalani. Hanya saja, masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentangnya. Tapi bagaimana pun, sebanyak apapun noda di kertas putihnya, aku masih mencintainya.

Dan disinilah aku ketika malam menjelang pagi, ketika ibuku tidak mengetahui dimana aku berada, disini di arena bernama Race Wars dan aku kembali tahu bahwa aku memang bukan anak baik. Anak nakal yang suka menakan pedal gas dalam-dalam dan berenang dalam lautan minuman memabukkan.

Aku merasa tempat ini memang familiar, tapi aku tidak nyaman berada disini. Jongdae dan Jongin sudah menghilang di tengah lautan mobil dan manusia, meninggalkan sendirian disini seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

Malas terlalu lama ditempat ini, aku berjalan menjauhi area pertandingan. Berjalan kaki, karena aku berangkat kesini dengan mobil Jongin sementara sahabatku itu entah ada dimana. Aku berjalan cukup jauh hingga ke pertokoan yang telah tutup mengingat sekarang hampir jam 1 pagi. Aku menimang-nimang ponsel ditanganku, haruskan aku menelpon Kyungsoo hyung untuk mengantarku pulang atau menelpon ibuku untuk menjemputku.

Tapi yang kudengar dari Jongin dan Jongdae, orangtuaku tidak terlalu pusing dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sering tidak pulang. Mereka bahkan tahu putra mereka yang masih dibawah umur sudah mengkonsumsi alkohol dan ikut pertandingan mobil ilegal. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena memiliki orangtua yang membebaskan atau sedih karena mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli padaku.

Kecuali – kembali dari perkataan Jongin – ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan atau hal buruk sebangsanya mereka baru akan datang dan mengurusku. Namun ketika aku mulai bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri – seperti sekarang – mereka akan melepaskanku seperti anjing liar.

Kakiku mulai terasa lelah hingga aku berhenti untuk duduk di pembatas jalan. Jalanan terlalu sepi untuk menemukan taksi yang mungkin sudah tidak ada sementara rumahku masih sangat jauh. Apa aku harus menelpon Jongin dan meminta untuk diantar pulang? Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menjawab ponselnya karena suara musik disana bahkan membuat jantung berdetak sakit.

Aku kembali berjalan sembari menikmati langit dan angin malam. Bisa dipastikan besok aku memilih untuk tidak sekolah. Kakiku akan bengkak dan aku butuh tidur seharian untuk membalas dendam malam ini.

Tapi langkahku terhenti dengan perasaan jijik ketika sepasang kekasih mencumbu satu sama lain di tempat terbuka. Sang pria sudah mengerayangi bokong dan paha dalam sang wanita sementara wanita itu mendesah terlalu keras saat belahan dadanya yang sudah terekspos dicumbu mesra oleh pasanganya.

Kenapa aku harus melewati hal seperti ini di jalanan umum? Mau tidak mau aku harus melewatinya. Dengan malas aku menaikan hoodie jaketku dan berjalan melewatinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah melewati pasangan itu, suara letusan teredam membuatku menoleh.

Pria itu menembak leher wanita itu dan menjatuhkannya tanpa perasaan. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Pria itu meludah di samping mayat wanita itu, mengusap bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik yang teramat sangat. Bingkai wajah samping pria itu membuatku tertegun, wajah yang sangat kukenali bahkan sangat kukagumi. Xi Luhan.

Darah wanita itu mulai membentuk genangan dan menyentuh sol sepatunya. Ia yang menyadari langsung mengelap sepatu dengan mengoleskannya di baju wanita itu. Sembari membersihkan sepatunya, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Sudah kukerjakan. Ambil mayatnya sebelum orang lain melihatnya. Dan jangan buat aku melakukan pekerjaan ilegal." Ucapnya dan menutup telponnya. Saat itu ia baru menoleh ke arahku dan menyadari keberadaanku.

Wajahnya cukup terkejut namun tidak sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku ketika ia perlahan mendekatiku. Ketika ia berdiri dihadapanku dan akan menyentuh wajahku, aku baru tersentak dan mundur ke belakang.

Dengan kecewa ia menurunkan tangannya yang terulur dan menatapku memelas. "Jangan menangis, Sehun-ah. Kumohon." Ujarnya, aku bahkan tak sadar telah menangis. "Kumohon, jangan buat aku seperti seorang penjahat, setidaknya jangan terhadapmu."

Ia menipiskan jarak dan menangkup wajahku yang menegang. Aku tidak tahu, aku menangis karena melihatnya membunuh orang atau karena melihatnya mencumbu wanita itu sebelum membunuhnya. Aku terlalu linglung bahkan untuk berpikir. Kakiku yang sudah sakit karena berjalan terlalu jauh akhirnya kalah karena shock diikuti oleh kesadaranku.


	8. Chapter 8 : Revealation

Aku mulai bertanya, apakah aku harus memulai paragraf baru dari sejak aku terbangun? Namun memang seperti itu, bagaimana manusia memulai harinya di pagi hari. Tidak ada seorangpun insan yang bisa memulai kisahnya tanpa sadar dari dunia mimpi. Tak satu pun, termasuk diriku.

Aku terbangun di ranjang besar berwarna biru, jelas saja bukan kamarku karena aku hanya punya single bed berwarna hijau. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar hingga ingatan semalam kembali terbayang dan membuatku terlonjak.

Sebuah kamar yang terlalu polos dan bertolak belakang membuatku tidak bisa mengenali kepribadian pemilik kamar ini. Sebuah kepribadian yang misterius yang menempati kamar ini. Kepribadian yang membuat segalanya menjadi sederhana, terlalu sederhana hingga membuatku takut. Kepribadian seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kepribadian sejatinya.

Jika semalam aku pingsan di hadapan Luhan, kemungkinan besar dia yang membawaku kesini. Jika ia yang membawaku, maka kamar ini miliknya.

Bayangan darah, wanita yang dalam hitungan detik kehilangan hidupnya, dan lubang menganga hinggap di kepalaku. Aku mulai takut, aku takut jika aku akan bernasib sama dengannya. Bukankah awalnya Luhan mencumbunya dan kini ia berada di alam baka. Apakah aku akan bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Kau takut padaku?" kepalaku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana Luhan bersandar lemas menatapku yang meringkuk di kasurnya, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dan itu membuatku semakin takut. Entah ekspresi sedih, marah, kecewa atau benci.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk tepat dihadapanku. Ia menipiskan jarak diantara bibir kami, tapi aku langsung menoleh membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau takut padaku." Ia mengubah pertanyaannya menjadi pernyataan. "Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" aku tak menjawabnya atau lebih tepat tak bisa menjawabnya karena lidahku kelu.

Dengan gerakan singkat kini aku sudah berada dibawahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arahku dan nafasnya menderu keras, menahan amarahnya. "Kau tak mencintaiku?" jujur sikapnya membuatku semakin takut.

Ia menubrukkan bibirnya kepadaku, memaksaku untuk membuka mulut dan mengeksplorasi milikku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, bukan menikmatinya atau pun takut. Entahlah aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun kegiatannya berhenti, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan terdalam.

"Kau tak mencintaiku." Lagi-lagi dia kembali membuat pernyataan. Ia tertawa, tawa yang membuatku takut. Ia meletakkan tubuhnya disampingku, menopang wajahnya dengan tanganya dan tangan yang lain membelai wajahku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sedih. "Apa karena aku membunuh seorang wanita setelah mempermainkannya?"

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya menatap matanya yang perlahan berubah kecewa. Kini aku mengerti, aku tak perlu melihatnya secara utuh, aku hanya perlu melihat matanya untuk tahu kepribadiannya. Dia hanya terlalu sering menjadi orang lain sampai tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku, Sehun-ah? Apakah aku monster dimatamu sekarang? Benar begitukan?" ujarnya dengan suara serak. "Atau karena kau kehilangan ingatan, perasaanmu juga menghilang."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu, aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana? Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan hingga mengucapkan hal yang sama sebelum peristiwa yang menimpaku?

"Maafkan aku, aku memang brengsek. Tapi aku bisa berubah untukmu."

' _Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Tapi kumohon, untukmu, aku akan berubah.'_

Rasa sakit dikepalaku menyerang, sebuah ingatan dimana ia meminta maaf padaku. Namun aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Rasa sakitnya bertambah parah ketika semua ingatan di mulai saat aku melihatnya bagaikan dewa yunani di coffee shop hingga terakhir kali ia memelukku saat aku tertusuk. Semuanya kembali, aku mengingat semua.

"Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah!" pandanganku kembali fokus mendengar panggilannya, kini aku sudah berada di lantai dipangkuannya. Keadaan sekitarku terlihat berantakan bahkan aku bisa melihat sobekan besar di seprai miliknya. "Sehun-ah, kita kerumah sakit sekarang juga."

Aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang meraih ponsel dan menggeleng pelan. Aku mencoba menegakkan dudukku dan bersandar di bahunya. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit dan suara denging membuatku sulit fokus. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau."

"Tetaplah seperti ini dan peluk aku." Pintaku lirih, namun ia segera menurutinya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu mencumbu orang lain, tidak jika kau lakukan didepanku. Atau aku akan membunuhmu dan yang cumbu. Aku bisa memastikannya." Pelukannya semakin erat dan aku bisa merasakan kecupan di perpotongan leherku. "Dan Luhan, kau tidak perlu bertanya apakah aku mencintaimu. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Yeah, i know." Ucap pelan.

Kami berada dalam posisi itu cukup lama hingga Luhan membopongku meniduri ranjang setelah ia merapikannya sedikit. Ia ingin beranjak pergi, namun aku menahannya. Aku tidak perlu apapun saat ini, meskipun perut berteriak minta diisi. Aku hanya perlu merasakan pelukannya hingga sakit kepalaku menghilang.

Namun pelukan itu berubah menjadi kecupan dalam, intim dan rangkulan berubah menjadi remasan panas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku sudah berakhir tanpa sehelai pun benang dan menikmati permainan yang diberikan Luhan. Kepalaku masih sakit dan aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun namun ketika ia memasuki permainan inti, aku hanya ingin semua ini tidak cepat berakhir karena rasa panas, perih namun nikmat ini membuatku menjadi kecanduan.

Ia masih berada didalamku ketika permainan berhenti, matahari sudah mulai meninggi tapi tak satupun dari kami ingin beranjak dari posisi nyaman ini. Belaian, semua kecupan dan sentuhannya membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi. Dan ia bisa memberikan semuanya bahkan seisi dunia. Aku hanya menginginkannya, atau aku hanya mengingingkan perlakuan ini karena pengalih perhatian dari rasa sakit yang kualami sedari tadi.

Tapi, kegiatan kami harus terhenti karena ponselnya berdering. Mau tidak mau kami harus melepaskan seluruh kontak fisik kami. Ia memakai jubah mandinya dan menerima telpon sementara aku menghempaskan kepalaku ke bantal saat rasa sakit kian terasa kuat. Rasa sakit dibawah sana juga tidak membantu, rasanya perih tapi seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan berubah menjadi mesum karena Luhan.

Aku memunguti pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, membilas tubuhku, menghilangkan semua rasa lengket dan memakai pakaianku lagi. Namun pandanganku mulai mengabur dan rasa lengket dan panas mengalir dari pangkal hidungku.

Tidak perlu waktu lama ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai mimisan, membuatku terduduk di kloset dan menahan serta menghapus darahnya dengan tisu. Kepalaku semakin berat dan terasa kebas sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali.

"Luhan," aku mulai memanggil namanya berulang kali. Keseimbanganku bahkan untuk duduk pun sudah menghilang dan membuatku membentur lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang sementara derap langkah terdengar semakin dekat juga samar.


	9. Chapter 9 : Crime

Masa depanku sepertinya akan penuh dengan rumah sakit mulai sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah dokter yang menanganiku mengatakan aku mengindap Sepsis*. Aku ingin tertawa keras-keras saat itu, aku baru saja selesai bercinta dengan Luhan. Mendapatkan kembali ingatanku lalu mimisan deras dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kini aku hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang ditemani Jongin yang sedang menjengukku tanpa bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku sakit jika digerakkan membuatku hanya bisa diam membatu. Meskipun Jongin datang menjengukku, ia malah ikut berbaring di sampingku dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa kau mau disini dan memainkan ponselmu sampai malam?" tanyaku jengkel, seharusnya dia menghiburku, mengajakku mengobrol bukan mendiamiku dan sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Kau mau aku mengoceh apa?" tanyanya balik tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya dan tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Apa kau gila? Tersenyum sendiri. Dimana Jongdae?"

"Kencan dengan guru tembem itu."

"What?!" seruku yang langsung meringis sakit karena menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasku. "Sejak kapan Jongdae berhasil mendapatkan Minseok songsaem?"

"Selama kau koma, kami tetap melanjutkan hidup." ujarnya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti dan menoleh ke arahku bingung. "Tunggu dulu, seingatku aku tak pernah menceritakan guru temben yang ditaksir Jongdae adalah Minseok songsaem. Sehun-ah, apa kau...?"

"Ya, ingatanku sudah kembali." Jawabku malas, "Aku dibawa kerumah sakit karena selain Sepsis sialan itu, kepalaku sakit berat karena ingatanku sudah kembali. Jangan bilang pada siapapun ingatanku kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti permainan keluargaku." Ujarku sedikit sedih. "Penyebab aku kehilangan ingatan cukup tragis bagi keluargaku. Mereka ingin aku terus melupakannya dan menanamkan ingatan baru."

"Tapi bukankah kau kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orangtuamu pada pihak sekolah." Oceh Jongin, kini mulai memancing percakapan. Aku kembali meringis sakit ketika mencoba untuk meninggikan kepalaku. Jongin segera membantuku dengan bersandar pada kepala kasur.

Aku menatap Jongin lama, mencoba menimbang apa seharusnya aku memberitahunya atau tidak? Jongin bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia adalah penjaga rahasia yang ulung. Tapi mungkin ia akan memberitahu Jongdae yang juga berada dalam lingkaran dalam pertemanan kami. Tapi apakah Jongdae bisa menutup mulut?

Pikiranku buyar ketika dua buah suara saling sahut menyahut dalam volume yang keras dan jelas tidak dalam keadaan bersahabat. Aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang ketika keingintahuan Jongin membuatnya melompat dari ranjang dan berlari tanpa suara mendekati sumber kegaduhan tersebut. Dia adalah bocah dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, terlebih suara yang sedang berteriak satu sama lain terdengar sangat familiar, bahkan untukknya.

Menahan rasa sakit yang mendera disekujur tubuhku, aku bangkit sembari mengeratkan sweater ditubuhku dan berjalan menuju tangga dan ikut berhenti disamping Jongin yang kini membulatkan matanya.

Ia pasti terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tidak dalam pakaian sekolah, tidak berpernampilan nerd – malah modis, karena Kyungsoo sendiri adalah pecinta fashion – sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan, pria yang kukejar selama ini dan tak pernah tergapai olehku dimatanya.

"Ini...apa yang sedang terjadi?" bisiknya padaku, mencoba tetap tidak mengganggu pertengkaran yang terjadi.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya," ucapku, kini tidak ada pilihan selain membongkar semuanya. "Nanti." Tambahku ketika aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka melibatkan namaku.

"Berhenti mengelak, Xi Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan nafas menderu. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun? Jangan mencoba membodohiku, aku melihat semuanya di tubuh Sehun."

Apa yang ada ditubuhku? Aku hanya menggeleng tanda bingung kepada Jongin yang melirikku semakin penasaran. "Sehun masih dibawah umur dan kau menidurinya." Oh shit, aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah Jongin yang memasang wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Luhan hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dibaca, lagi-lagi dia terlihat misterius.

"Aku tahu semua yang kulakukan salah, D.O-ya." Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada dalam dan berat. "Tapi bukan keinginanku untuk jatuh cinta pada adikmu, bukan aku yang memutuskan siapa yang berhasil memerangkapku. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau menyukai anak pemilik sekolah juga?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Kim Jongin dalam hal ini, Luhan." Seru Kyungsoo semakin marah. Aku menoleh Jongin yang kini seperti patung. Kurasa ia juga tidak tahu dengan keadaannya jika terkait dengan Kyungsoo. "Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal illegal karena memaksa bocah dibawah umur untuk menjadi pemuas seks."

"Aku tidak menjadikan Sehun pemuas seks, aku tahu Sehun masih dibawah umur dan seharus aku tidak melakukan seks padanya. Tapi Sehun bukan pemuas seks. Dia...aku... kau tahu maksudku."

"Hal ini tidak membenarkan apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Ujar Kyungsoo masih menitik-beratkan apa yang terjadi malam, tidak juga kami melakukan pagi hari itu. "Tapi, aku tidak mempercayaimu Xi Luhan."

"Jika soal aku pria brengsek. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek, tapi aku benar-benar serius terhadap Sehun, D.O-ya!" kini Luhan menjerit frustasi. Mungkin ia sudah lelah dengan embel-embel brengsek yang mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kau memang brengsek, Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo penuh keyakinan, oh ayolah hyung! Bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan dan biarkan aku yang menentukan dan menjalaninya? "Malam sebelum pagi hari kau membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit, aku tahu kau membunuh seorang mata-mata wanita." Ingatanku kembali ke memori buruk penuh darah dan senjata ditangan Luhan, aku bisa merasakan kakiku melemah dan membuat Jongin langsung menahan tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" elak Luhan, berbohong. Mencoba menghindari kenyataan yang memang terjadi.

"Berhentilah berbohong Luhan. Jika seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku merelakan adikku bersamamu?" ujar Kyungsoo penuh sarkasme. "Aku yang mengurus berkas-berkas pembunuhanmu, kau harus bersyukur karena aku membakar berkas-berkas itu karena bukti mengarahkan Sehun sebagai saksimu."

"D.O-ya, aku..." Luhan yang kehilangan kata-katanya membuatku merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Jika Kyungsoo tidak membakar berkas apapun itu, apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan juga aku?

"Kau melakukan pembunuhan illegal dari perintah seseorang, bukan? Ternyata seseorang itu tidak percaya 100% padamu dan membuatmu di awasi. 2 hari yang lalu aku menangkap pria yang mengawasimu malam itu. Kau tahu apa yang kudengar darinya? Aku tahu bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau merayu lalu membunuh wanita itu dan menyadari Sehun menonton semuanya. Bagaimana aku percaya kau tidak menjadikan Sehun pemuas seks-mu setelah, yeah, mungkin adegan percumbuan yang dilihat Sehun?"

"Biar kutegaskan sekali lagi, Kim Kyungsoo." Kini Luhan memanggilnya tanpa kode namanya. Itu berarti ia tidak sedang berbicara sebagai rekan kerja. "Setelah kau tahu semuanya, yeah, aku mengakui aku melakukan pembunuhan itu. Tapi untuk Sehun? Tidak. Aku mencintai Sehun dengan tulus dan adikmu bukan pemuas seks-ku. Aku tidak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak ucapanku. But i meant it."

Kedua orang itu tidak kembali saling berteriak atau memaki untuk berkelanjutan. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan nyalang, membuat darahku berdesir takut. Ini mengerikan! Kakakku yang galak tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan pria tampan nan kejam yang kusukai.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan nyalang hingga ibuku dan Yifan masuk dan menatap keduanya bingung. Ibu dan Yifan menangkap keberadaanku yang terduduk lemas dalam rangkulan Jongin yang mungkin bertanya dalam kebingungannya. Mungkin beribu spekulasi berputar dalam otak dangkalnya.

"Oh Seriously?" seru Yifan tak percaya. "Kalian? Dua orang yang lulus verifikasi tertinggi tapi tidak menyadari ada bocah bahan pembicaraan kalian yang mungkin mendengarkan sedari tadi." Sontak Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh ke ujung tangga dimana aku masih duduk terpaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak selain karena informasi mengejutkan juga karena seluruh ototku memang sakit.

"Jongin-ah," ucap ibuku lembut. "Bisakah kau membantu Sehun kembali ke kamarnya?"

"Ne, Yixing-eommunim." Jawab Jongin patuh dan segera membantuku berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarku. Tapi bisa kudengar samar-samar ucapan ibuku yang ingin berbicara dengan Luhan empat mata serta desahan panjang dan dalam dari kekasih hatiku.

Luhan-ah, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau harus menghadapi dua orang keluarga dengan tingkat kegalakkan yang mengerikan

Kini aku yang mendesah panjang dan dalam ketika mendapati wajah serius Jongin yang menuntut penjelasan dari percakapan dua orang tadi. Akhirnya aku menjelaskan semuanya, pekerjaan kakakku, apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan disekolah bahkan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah putra Menteri Pertahanan yang dipalsukan kematiannya.

"Jadi kau tahu dari awal dan ikut membohongiku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun dan mempelajari semuanya perlahan-lahan. Sekarang karena kau tahu segalanya, bisakah kau tutup mulut?" Jongin mengangguk pasrah. "Dan soal ingatanku, juga tetap kau rahasiakan. Aku memilih untuk tetap berpura-pura hilang ingatan karena dengan itu, jika sesuatu terjadi, aku takkan memiliki kesulitan."

"Ya, aku akan tutup mulut. Bahkan aku takkan memberitahu Jongdae. Rahasia sebesar ini, jika Jongdae ikut tahu. Maka seluruh dunia akan mengetahuinya." Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mengetahui hal yang akan terjadi jika Jongdae dengan mulut besarnya tahu. "Aku pulang, aku perlu berendam di air garam untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

"Jangan air garam, Jongin-ah. Please, mandilah dengan susu. Setidaknya kulitmu akan cerah."

Ia menatapku dengan jengkel. "Bitch please, lihatlah kulitmu yang terlalu pucat semakin pucat dengan penyakit-penyakitmu. Sekarang aku tahu darimana Sepsis-mu berasal tanpa menjadi dokter."

"What?"

"Sehun-ah, kau tertusuk di pertemuan saraf leher dan saraf di tulang punggung. Kekakuan ototmu itu berasal dari salah satu saraf yang terluka karena terpotong pisau tidak hiegenis yang mengandung kuman, virus dan mikroorganisme yang menjadi sumber Sepsis-mu."

"Yeah, whatever jerk." Balasku sebal dengan sikap sok tahunya. "Say the one aren't pass the biology class."

"Kita murid kelas sosial, Sehun-ah. Tidak ada kelas biologi." Balasnya dan langsung menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku. Senyumanku atas lelucon garingnya seketika menghilang karena kembali teringat dengan percakapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan kembali sakit karena informasi yang masuk secara spontan. Aku memposisikan diriku untuk memasuki dunia mimpi. Namun mimpiku adalah mimpi buruk dengan suara letusan senjata dan banyak genangan darah di sekitar kakiku hingga suara ibuku memanggil namaku berulang membangunkanku.

"Ibu?"

"Hunnie-ah, kau bisa bangun." Aku mengangguk meskipun seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit karena ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat was-was. "Kita harus pergi."

Note :

*Sepsis penyakit infeksi darah, mengalami modifikasi untuk kepentingan cerita ini.


	10. Chapter 10 : Frontal Attack

"Ken..." baru saja aku akan bertanya, ibu membekap mulut. Sejujurnya bekapan tangannya pada mulutku tidak terlalu keras namun seluruh saraf dan ototku terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri hingga aku mengeluarkan pekikan sakit tertahan. Aku ingin mengomel namun ibu memberikan isyarat diam sembari membantuku berdiri. Disaat itu aku tersadar, ditangannya yang tidak membantuku untuk berdiri, sebuah pistol tersemat erat di tangannya.

"Ibu" bisikku sembari menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Diamlah, Hunnie. Kita harus keluar dari rumah sekarang juga." Bisiknya penuh waspada. Aku hanya menurutinya, mengikutinya menyusuri koridor dengan kebingungan yang sangat. Tapi dia tidak membawaku menuruni tangga melainkan kekamar utama.

"Ibu?" kini rasa kalut menyerangku ketika ibu mengeluarkan koper yang ternyata berisi senapan laras panjang dengan berbagai model. Ia tidak mengambil senapan-senapan panjang itu. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol berukuran sedang dan memberikannya padaku.

"Hunnie-ah, ibu tahu kau tidak pernah menembak. Sekarang dengarkan ibu, pistol ini ada 8 peluru. Kokang untuk mengisi pelurunya ke selongsongnya" ujarnya sembari memperagakan menarik kepala pistol itu kebelakang dengan suara celetuk yang nyaring. "Tarik pelatuk untuk melepas kuncinya pengamannya baru kau tarik pemicunya. Untuk memasang pengamannya kembalikan pelatuk perlahan."

Ibu memberikannya padaku sementara aku menatap senjata ditanganku dengan gemetar. "Ibu." Aku menggeleng takut. Tapi ibu tidak mendengarku dan mengambil pistol lain dan membantu berdiri. "Ada apa? Ibu aku takut."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kau menuruti perintah ibu." Jawab ibu, sembari membuka pintu dan mengecek koridor luar baru menarikku keluar kamarnya. Kami menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga yang gelap, ketika kakiku menyentuh marmer yang dingin rasa ngilu segera menyerangku dan ibu menyadari hal itu. Namun ia tidak berkata banyak dan membuatku menempel ke dinding seperti cicak.

Sepertinya ibu ingin menuju pintu samping dapur yang langsung menuju ke garasi namun sebuah pukulan dari samping membuat ibu melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Aku tidak pernah tahu ibuku bisa berkelahi dengan sangat baik terlebih lagi ia menggenakan dress ketat dibagian pahanya dan masih bisa menumbangkan musuhnya dengan tendangan dikepala.

Ibu berjalan tertatih menghampiriku yang meringkuk di dinding, menarikku berlari menuju dapur. Sebuah letusan memekakan telinga, membuat ibu menarikku jongkok dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah letusan datang.

Setelah itu ratusan tembakan menghancurkan jendela, meja kaca, vas dan seluruh furniture dalam rumah kami. Ibu menarikku berlindung dibalik lemari marmer bawah dapur. Hanya perlu selangkah lagi melewati sisi dapur untuk menuju pintu garasi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan ibu ketika mengambil wajan datar bernama teplon mengkilap dari lemari disampingnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia menghela napas tertahan,hingga gerakan kilatnya membuatku terkejut.

Ibu melempar teplonnya ke ruang tengah, mengambil pistol ditanganku sehingga dikedua tangan ada pistol dan menembakkan kearah lantai dua. Ia melempar pistol ditangan kirinya dan menarikku untuk berlari ke garasi dan menaiki mobil Kyungsoo karena yang paling terdekat dari pintu.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Aku langsung menurutinya, perasaan kalut terlebih lagi ibu memacu mobil dengan cepat tanpa berniat membuka pintu garasi yang masih tertutup rapat. "Bu!"

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dan diamlah!" teriak ibu dengan wajah seriusnya menerjang pintu garasi hingga kayu-kayu itu hancur menjadi bongkahan besar. Dahiku terantuk dashboard karena aku belum menemukan kaitan sabuk pengamanku hingga ibu menarik sabuk pengamanku dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya dalam kaitan dalam sekali percobaan.

Kini aku menyandarkan punggung dan meremas sabuk pengamanku ketika ibu belum melambatkan laju mobilnya. Aku melihat beberapa orang dalam pakaian serba hitam – aku takkan melihat mereka jika saja mereka tidak tersorot lampu mobil – berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumah dengan senjata api otomatis yang mengarah ke arah kami.

"Menunduk, Sehun." Aku seperti patung dan terpaku. Lagi-lagi ibu menundukkan kepalaku dengan paksa. Aku hanya mendengar suara tembakan diikuti lompatan kecil mobil lalu suara keras dan nyaring. Ibu melepaskan tangannya yang menahan kepalaku dan aku sebuah lubang kecil dan retakan tidak berarti di kaca mobil.

"Yeah, setidaknya kakakmu menuruti permintaan ibu untuk memasang kaca anti peluru," ibu melirik ke lubang kecil sekilas. "meskipun tidak terlalu bullet proof. Kau baik-baik saja, Hunnie?"

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Sebenar keluarga seperti apa kita ini, bu?"

Ibu menghela napas panjang. "Kita temukan ayahmu dulu, baru ibu akan menjelaskannya." Aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Aku hanya terdiam dan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa basah di punggungku tapi kurasa aku hanya berkeringat terlalu banyak karena rasa takut yang kurasakan belum menghilang.

Sejam kemudian, kira-kira, ibu menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk melewati pemeriksaan di depan sebuah pos penjagaan dan kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah hutan gelap hingga sebuah rumah besar nan megah dengan beberapa bangunan kota di sekitarnya.

"Kita turun disini, Hunnie." Kata ibuku berhenti tepat di depan teras besar rumah megah itu. Aku bisa melihat beberapa penjaga dengan pakaian militer lengkap menjaga tempat ini. Ibu sudah turun sementara aku masih didalam bersandar dengan lemas, aku bisa melihat wajahku cukup pucat dari backmirror.

Ibu kini menatapku khawatir dan memutari bagian depan mobil lalu membuka pintu sampingku. "Hunnie, kau kenapa sayang?"

Aku menggeleng bingung. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat. "aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku."

Ibu segera memeriksa tubuhku, namun ketika tangannya menyentuh bagian pinggangku. Gerakannya terhenti, perlahan ia menarik tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah. Darahku? Apa yang terjadi?

Ibu kini terlihat kalut bersamaan dengan pintu depan itu terbuka. Ayah datang menghampiri kami, dibelakangnya ada beberapa pria yang mengikutinya, salah satunya Luhan. Ia masih terlihat tampan dengan celana katun hitam serta kemeja biru pudarnya.

"Yixing-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya ayahku yang bingung serta khawatir melihat darah ditangan ibu.

"Sehun, Myeon-ah. Sehun." Ujar ibu tidak jelas. Rasa sakit tak dikenal menghampiri dadaku ketika melihat ekspresi ibu yang sudah hampir menangis. Luhan segera menghampiriku dan melakukan body check yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibu.

Tangannya juga berlumur darah ketika menyentuh pinggangku. Namun Luhan segera melepas sabuk pengamanku dan mengeluarkan dari mobil. Ia membopongku memasuki rumah besar diikuti ibuku – entah ayah pergi kemana – memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan orang-orang memakai jubah putih seperti dokter yang langsung menghampiriku.

Aku tidak merasakan sakit, aku hanya merasa lelah tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur. Mataku berat namun tak bisa terlelap. Aku hanya diam ketika dokter itu merobek sweater dan entah melakukan apa. Ibu berada disampingku sementar Luhan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putramu, Xing-ah?" tanya dokter itu pada ibu.

"Seseorang menyerang rumahku. Aku tidak tahu mereka siapa. Tapi mereka tidak mengincar brankas atau lab dirumah." Jelas ibu ditengah isakannya yang mulai terhenti.

"Mereka mengincar Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tao-ie. Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengoperasi Sehun tanpa anatesi?" tanya ibu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak yakin Sehun mendengar percakapan kita." Jawaban Tao itu membuatku bingung, aku mendengar semuanya bahkan mataku terbuka. Bunyi klontangan di baskom besi membuatku penasaran. "Lihat?"

"Oh god!" sebut ibuku. "Apa-apaan ini?" kini ibu terdengar marah.

"Mereka mengincar Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang putramu lakukan, tapi dari peluru bius ini, mereka bahkan repot-repot menyuntikkan obat bius didalam peluru untuk dosis yang bahkan menidurkan sapi."

"Tao-ie, apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Dia mengindap Sepsis."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin," jawabnya. "Aku akan melakukan uji lab terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Sehun akan mengalami kelumpuhan untuk 3-4 hari dari dosis yang telah menyebar lewat darahnya. Jika kau tak menyadari bahwa Sehun tertembak dan membawanya kesini. Mungkin kau bisa kehilangan putramu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Tao-ie. Aku hanya fokus pada jalanan bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun telah tertembak." Sebuah tangan – mungkin milik Tao – menutup mataku, aku merasa telah mati. Hanya mayat yang ditutupkan matanya oleh orang lain. "Dia baru kembali dari rumah sakit kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja kini, aku membawa Sehun kabur dari rumahku, ia sedang sakit dan aku membawanya dari bawah hujan tembakan."

"Mungkin ini karma untukku."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Xing-ah." Ujar Tao, terdengar tidak suka dengan kalimat ibu.

"Aku...aku sudah tidak terhitung membunuh banyak anak tak berdosa karena hanya sebuah perintah atau karena orangtua mereka adalah target. Kini, putraku yang menjadi target." Ibu kini terisak keras. "Aku sudah membenci diriku sendiri ketika Kyungsoo menjadi kandidat dan semakin membenci diriku sendiri ketika Kyungsoo lulus dari test dan menerima persyaratan menjadi agen khusus."

"Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, ketika Kyungsoo harus terusir dari rumah karena menentang perintah Myeon-ie dan masalah yang dihadapinya. Kau tahu? Aku ibu terburuk didunia."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal tolol, Xing-ah. Aku tak pernah melihat agen wanita yang menjadi ibu sepertimu, kau tahu kebanyakan agen wanita tak menikah atau tak mempunyai anak, kau menjadi ibu yang sangat hebat. Melindungi putramu dari hal-hal membahayakan sejak Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih kecil." Ungkap Tao mencoba membesarkan hati ibu. "Aku masih ingat saat kau membawa Sehun ke bank dan terjadi perampokkan. Kau berhasil menghentikan perampokan itu sembari melindungi Sehun. Kau agen cerdas, cantik, dan bijak Zhang Yixing."

"Aku tetap ibu yang buruk, Tao-ie. Aku sangat marah pada Junmyeon ketika mendengar Sehun kembali terpilh menjadi kandidat tapi ketika dokter memberitahu Sehun mengindap Sepsis, kau tahu, aku sangat senang. Dengan kata lain, tawaran kandidat itu musnah. Mana ada ibu yang senang putranya menjadi penyakitan, Tao-ie?"

Ibu kembali terisak, dan kini aku tahu. Aku bukan kandidat apapun itu lagi. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak?

 **P.S : 3 chapter to go**


	11. Chapter 11 : Sacrifice

Tiga hari terbaring dengan mata terpejam tapi tidak tertidur mungkin adalah kegiatan paling membosankan yang pernah aku alami. Tapi selama tiga hari pula, Luhan tak pernah menjengukku. Tak ada suara ataupun pergerakan yang menandakan bahwa Luhan mengunjungi.

Seperti kata Tao – aku tidak tahu dia itu siapa, yang jelas ia dekat dengan ibuku dan juga Yifan – aku terbius total untuk tiga sampai empat hari dan hari ketiga menjelang empat pun aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku.

Aku haus, lapar dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman terbaring dengan posisi ini terus menerus secara sadar. Punggung gatal dan rasa gatal itu terus memburuk. Dengan keadaan seperti ini sama saja tubuhku bisa tidak beristirahat total.

Tao mencoba mengajakku berbicara, ia mencoba untuk memancing reaksiku terhadap rasa sakit tapi aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku hanya bisa menjerit sakit dalam hati ketika ia mukul lututku dengan palu khusus.

Acap kali ia melakukannya, seluruh tubuhku kembali sakit. Ini adalah penyebab dari Sepsis sialanku, infeksi darah. Aku mendengar Tao mengeluh kalau bius yang mengenaiku semakin memburukkan penyakit Sepsisku pada ibu. Muncul memar dan ruam di daerah infeksi membuat Tao harus bekerja maksimal membersihkan dan menyuntikkan antibiotik.

Hari pertama aku dalam keadaan 'koma', Tao menyuntikkan langsung antibiotik ke lenganku. Aku mengalami temporary hemofili yang membuat ibuku kalut. Hari kedua, Tao menyuntikkan antibiotik ke infusku yang ternyata sangat sakit dan membuat tubuhku terbakar dan suhu tubuhku yang mencapai 420 sampai hari ketiga membuat Tao sendiri kalut. Hari ini dia belum melakukan suntikan yang membuatku mengerang kesakitan dalam hati.

"D.O-ya." Suara Tao memanggil kode nama kakakku dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan adikku?"

"Masih seperti biasa, belum ada tanda-tanda akan sadar." Jelas Tao bersedih dari suaranya. "Kudengar dari rumor kalau adikmu dan Luhan menjalin hubungan? Oh my god, so its true? Bagaimana ketua menanggapinya, sebagai seorang ayah?"

"Sedikit tidak menyukainya tapi masih profesional untuk bersikap seperti seorang agen. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik." Ujar Kyungsoo sepertinya ia yang sedang membelai rambutku. "Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun itu kandidat? Karena penyakit Sepsisnya tawaran kandidat itu ditarik. Para dewan sedikit kecewa karena dari kecil, sebenarnya Sehun lah yang paling mencolok. Dia sangat jeli dan berkualitas untuk menjadi analis, kemampuan beladirinya juga sudah bagus hanya sedikit di poles dia bisa mengalahkanmu dibawah satu menit."

Tao tertawa, "Yak! Tidak mungkin? Aku yang paling hebat dari seluruh ilmuwan. Lalu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan, melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sepertinya para dewan masih akan merekrut Sehun terlebih lagi dia sudah melalui hal seperti ini tanpa pengenalan."

"Luhan?"

"Ini yang menjadi bagian paling mengejutkan dari jalan pikir para dewan. Aku memang tahu jika tak ada Sepsis yang menghalangi Sehun. Dalam 8 tahun lagi, kemungkinan besar Sehun yang akan menjadi ketua menggantikan ayahku. Dan hubungan Sehun-Luhan sangat didukung, Sehun otak dan Luhan otot. Hubungan mereka akan mengikat Luhan dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Aku perlu memberi tahumu sesuatu, D.O-ya. Aku belum memberitahu ibumu karena keadaan mentalnya belum stabil tapi setidaknya salah satu anggota keluarga harus tahu." Ucapan Tao membuatku menjadi sangat tegang. Aku mendengar suara tirai ditutup serta pintu dikunci sebelum derap langkah berhenti tepat disampingku.

"Aku...kurasa kuberitahu dulu tentang Luhan"

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan pria itu?" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar malas.

"Dua malam yang lalu, saat aku pulang dari tugas jaga, aku melihat Luhan babak belur dibawa mobil van yang biasa menyetok sayuran kantin kita." Mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, aku berhasil menggerakkan telunjukku. "Ayahmu, Yifan ge mereka hanya menonton dari sisi lain." Suara derit kursi dan desah panjang milik Kyungsoo memberitahuku bahwa kakinya memilih menyerah. "Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut, klienmu, putra Menteri Pertahanan itu, dia ikut memasuki mobil van itu."

"Jangan bercanda, Tao-ie?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" keheningan melanda kamarku, hanya ada deru nafas entah milik siapa. "Dan ini soal Sehun," kalimat Tao kembali membuatku memperhatikanya. "Keadaannya dengan Sepsis sendiri sudah buruk, D.O-ya. Dan peluru yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, peluru itu dirancang khusus."

"Khusus?"

"Peluru itu dibuat memanjang dan ramping, membuatnya saat ditembak takkan memercikkan darah , lebih simple-nya menyumbat pembuluh darah untuk sementara dan tidak akan membuat yang tertembak menyadarinya, itu sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana ibumu dan Sehun tidak menyadari telah tertembak. Peluru itu akan melepaskan katupnya ketika terguncang sedikit saja – saat itu ibumu membawa Sehun menggunakan mobil jadi mudah saja katupnya terbuka dari guncangan suspensi mobil – membiarkan cairan bius itu perlahan dibawa oleh aliran darah."

"Kau mau mengatakan ada seseorang yang menginginkan Sehun?"

"Soal ada yang meninginkan Sehun, ibumu sendiri sudah tahu. Pertanyaannya siapa? Dan apa yang diinginkan dari Sehun? Tapi..." kalimat menggantung Tao membuatku menahan nafasku. "sepertinya pihak yang meninginkan Sehun tidak mengetahui tentang penyakit Sepsis yang diderita Sehun. Jika iya, mereka tidak akan menggunakan tipe bius seberbahaya ini."

"Apa maksudmu bahaya?" seru Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Jika Sehun tidak bangun dalam 4 x 24 jam, aku harus mengganti status koma Sehun menjadi kematian medis." Hela nafas panjang terdengar menyedihkan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Tapi, hey, aku belum mati. Aku hanya belum bisa menggerakan tubuhku, aku mendengarkan kalian membicarakanku tepat didepan wajahku sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan takdirmu dan Luhan, Hunnie?" aku bisa merasakan Kyungsoo bertanya tepat di depan wajahku dan tangannya membelai rambut. "Atau karena kau terlahir di keluarga yang salah, hmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyakinkanmu kalau Luhan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika hal itu berkaitan dengan ayah, kalau kau tahu, kau mungkin akan membenci ayahmu. Kalau dia, aku bisa menjamin kalau dia adalah pria paling kejam yang pernah kutemui. Itu sebabnya aku tak kembali ke rumah dan terus melihatnya, Hunnie."

Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja sakit. Keluarlah, biarkan aku beristirahat.

Seperti mendengar permintaanku, Tao dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarku dan membiarkan terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Meskipun aku ingin tertidur dan mataku terperjam, aku tak bisa terlelap. Aku bisa merasakan keadaan berubah menjadi hening, memberitahuku bahwa malam menjelang pagi. Hanya sesekali derap langkah para penjaga berpatroli.

Tapi sebuah kunjungan aneh membuat darahku berdesir takut. Siapa yang mengunjungiku di dini hari, mencurigakan. Kecurigaanku menjadi terbukti, beberapa orang itu mendorong ranjangku beserta tabung oksigenku, mengendap-endap keluar dari ruanganku.

Rasa takut membuatku bernafas lebih cepat dan membuatku merasa sesak. Dan mendorong ranjangku keluar, terasa dari angin malam yang membuatku langsung menggigil dibuatnya, masuk kedalam sebuah mobil panjang berbau obat-obatan. Ambulan.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mobil ini membawaku menjauhi tempatku sebelumnya, hingga mobil berhenti dan ranjangku kembali di dorong. "Dia Kim Sehun?"

"Iya, Tuanku. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kami menculiknya tanpa seorang penjaga menyadarinya." Jawab suara asing yang menakutkan.

"Bagus, ikut aku." Titahnya, dan ranjangku kembali di dorong seraya alat pedeteksi jantung disematkan kepadaku. Aku tak memerlukan pendeteksi jantung karena aku tidak punya masalah jantung tetapi ketika orang-orang memasang padaku, jelas mereka punya sebuah tujuan.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan dan isak tangis seseorang langsung menyapa gendang telingaku. "Oh ayolah, Baekhyunie. Jangan menjadi anak yang cengeng, ayahmu sedang berusaha melacakmu sayang." Ucap orang asing dengan nada manis yang membuatku jengkel dengan sendirinya. "Kau merindukan Yeollie? Tenang saja, dia ada diruangan yang aman."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku harus selalu menculik pasien koma hanya untuk berurusan dengan kalian berdua." Ujarnya menimbang-nimbang. "Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Iya, tuan. Dia hanya pingsan." Aku koma, bodoh! But...kurasa bukan aku yang dimaksud.

"Bangunkan dia, aku punya hadiah besar untuknya." Tak lama kemudian, geraman rendah dari suara familiar membuatku berdegup kencang. "Nah, nah, nah, Luhannie. Kau sudah sadar? Coba kau liat siapa yang kubawa?"

Ranjang bagian kepalaku terasa terangkat dan aku menjadi seperti terduduk. "Kau merindukan kekasihmu, Kim Sehun, bukan?" sebuah jemari membelai sisi wajahku dengan lembut, hal itu membuatku merinding.

"Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan biocell itu, Kyuhyun." Ucapan Baekhyun membuatku mengetahui nama penyiksa mereka. "Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia bahkan kehilangan ingatannya karena salah satu anak buahmu."

"Sehunnie memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa karena Luhan yang menyembunyikan rancangannya." Jelasnya dengan suara merdunya tapi membuatku kesal sendiri. "Luhannie, Sehunnie disini sedang dalam keadaan koma, kau tahu? Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, jika dalam 4 x 24 jam ia tidak sadar, statusnya akan menjadi kematian medis. Kau tahu makna kematian medis, hmm? Ia sudah mati dalam ilmu medis."

"Aku tak melihat kemungkinannya untuk kembali sadar, jadi, katakan padaku dimana rancangannya atau kekasihmu akan menemui kematian lebih cepat, er, 10 jam dari batas waktunya."

"Aku tak melihat alasan untukku memberi tahumu." Suara Luhan membuatku sedikit bersenang karena mendengarnya berarti ia masih hidup. "Percuma kau mengancamku dengan Sehun. Seperti yang kau bilang, Sehun sudah mati secara medis. Kematian yang cepat bukanlah hal buruk untuknya."

"Aw, kau kekasih yang dingin Luhannie. Bagaimana kalau Sehun mendengarnya." Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajahku yang lama-kelamaan terasa panas. Kyuhyun sialan, aku bahkan belum melihat wajahmu dan sudah sangat membencimu.

"Satu pertanyaan sederhana, Xi Luhan. Dimana rancangannya?" tak ada jawaban, membuatku menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. "Ah, sikapmu membuatku berubah pikiran. Bangunkan dia."

"Kau gila?" teriakan Baekhyun membuatku takut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Suntikan adrenalin?*"

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Kyuhyun nan santai membuatku sangat takut.

"Luhan, suntikan adrenalin hanya akan menyiksa Sehun lebih lanjut. Kematiannya akan disebabkan oleh kegagalan jantung bekerja." Bujuk Baekhyun yang terdengar kalut. "Kalau kau mau Sehun mati bukan begini caranya. Setidaknya jangan biarkan Sehun mati dengan menderita."

"Ya, Luhan. Dengarkan klienmu, Baekhyun. Jelas ia tahu apa itu suntikan adrenalin?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Baekhyun. Pengorbanan satu orang akan menyelematkan semuanya" suara Luhan terdengar putus asa. Aku tertegun mendengarnya tapi jika kematianku yang menyakitkan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Kenapa tidak?

Aku tahu Luhan dihadapi pilihan yang berat. Aku tidak membencinya. Tapi aku tetap memiliki hati untuk merasa sakit hati dengan kata-katanya. Setidaknya, harapanku, ia akan lebih memilihku daripada kliennya, Baekhyun.

"Suntikan." Titah Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" Pekik Luhan, aku bisa memabayang senyuman lebar dari telinga ke telinga yang mengerikan diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau berubah pikiran? Baiklah aku menunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang. Namun tak ada lanjutan dari Luhan. Bahkan aku penasaran dimana ia menyembunyikan rancangan biocell keparat itu. "Kau membuatku kecewa Luhan?"

"Jangan." Pekikan Luhan, membuatku tersentak membuka mata bersamaan dengan cairan panas yang mengalir ke tubuhku.


	12. Chapter 12 : Torture

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan bertambah sakit ketika rasa panas menyebar keseluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Mataku terbuka dan aku bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sadis kepadaku. Nafasku pendek dan cepat, masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungku saja tak bisa membantu rasa sesak yang ada. Bahkan jantungku berdegup kencang dan semakin sakit setiap detaknya.

Bunyi bip cepat dari monitor EKG juga membenarkan keadaanku. Rasanya sakit ini seakan bisa membuatku lompat dari ranjang dan menerkam wajah menyebalkan tepat di depanku ini. Aku menatap lurus ketika Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disampingku.

Keadaan Luhan dan Baekhyun jauh dari kata baik, mereka terluka parah dengan darah mengering di wajah mereka masing-masing. Terikat di kursi menatapku dengan sedih. Apa yang dipikirkan ayah dan Yifan ketika mengirim mereka kemari dengan keadaan yang jauh dari baik?

"Kim Sehun," panggilannya membuatku melirik sinis. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di rumahku." Aku tak menjawabnya karena tenggorokanku kering dan aku meringis menahan sakit. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan meraih kantung infusku yang menggantung tinggi di sampingnya. "Luhan, Baekhyun, dimana rancangan biocellnya?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Luhan dan aku tidak tahu dimana rancangannya disembunyikan." Ucap Baekhyun yang menatap ngeri ke arahku dan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit masuk melalui jarum infus membuatku berteriak dan meronta sebelum seseorang menahan tubuhku.

"Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun, aku menatap kearah mereka. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan aku bisa mendengar gemertak suara giginya ketika teriakanku mereda.

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan, Baekhyun? Aku bahkan tak menyentuh rambutnya sesenti pun." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan jenaka.

"Sehun bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku, dia kehilangan ingatannya Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal ini."

"Kau salah, Baekhyun-ah" jawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tubuhku untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Kim Sehun, putra Kim Junmyeon, kepala NIS* sekarang. Kandidat terbaik untuk deretan ketua NIS selanjutnya. Punya pengaruh yang bahkan tidak disadarinya terlebih lagi," ia menarik daguku sehingga kepalaku menengadah dan menatap mata kejinya langsung. "kekasih dari Xi Luhan, ketua fungsionalis NIS dan agen terbaik."

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangku, menghempas punggungku kembali keranjang dengan kasar, ringisanku kembali keluar. "Kau pikir orang-orang yang menjagamu hanya agen biasa Baekhyun-ah. Kepala Sekolah EXO, Kevin Li, nama asli Wu Yifan, kode nama Kris. Dia yang terbaik untuk agen lapangan, seorang analis elit, wajahnya yang tampan bisa digunakan untuk mengorek informasi, aktor yang luar biasa, penembak jitu dengan tingkat ketepatan 93% dan salah satu anggota dewan."

"Murid nerd EXO, Cho Ji Soo, nama asli Kim Kyungsoo, kode nama D.O. Ketua tim riset dan pengembangan senjata NIS, tim elit analis, kakak dari Kim Sehun dan putra dari Kim Junmyeon, dan juga agen lapangan."

"Kekasihmu di sekolah, Zhang Ju Li, nama asli Xi Luhan, kode nama Lu Xi. Ketua fungsionalis NIS, salah seorang dewan juga, ahli teknologi dan kandidat terbesar untuk posisi pimpinan pusat." Ujar Kyuhyun mengoceh seperti sedang membaca kertas profil tak kasat mata. Matanya menatap licik Luhan yang sedang tertunduk. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan memaksa wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Kau adalah agen terbaik dari yang terbaik, tidak punya perasaan, bertangan dingin, ancaman untuk semua pemegang kekuasaan NIS, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kelemahanmu. Kelemahan yang semua pria miliki tapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan benar. Aku tak menyangka kau membiarkan Kim Sehun membawa plakat besar namamu ditubuhnya tanpa penjagaan."

Dia menampik wajah Luhan dan kembali mendekatiku, senyumannya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak bisa membaca cara pikirannya dan hal itu membuatku? Dia orang kedua setelah Luhan yang tak bisa kuprediksi. Hal ini membuatku semakin takut dan rasa takut itu membuatku semakin kesakitan.

Jemari panjangnya membuka masker oksigen, membuatku semakin sesak nafas karena paksokan oksigenku dihalangi. Ia membelai rambut dan wajahku, dari dahi turun ke hidung dan mengusap bibirku secara sensual. Setelah itu, aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

"Bukankah kekasihmu ini sangat sempurna, Luhannie?" ujarnya, aku melirik Luhan yang kini terlihat tegang. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang tahu kemana jalan pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang. Terlebih lagi, ia memberi isyarat pada semua orang untuk keluar dan menutup pintu.

Gerak-geriknya yang menaiki ranjang semakin membuatku was-was. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku dan mengikuti garis wajahku.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Luhan mendesis marah, terlebih lagi bibirnya telah melumat bibirku dan tangannya mulai bermain di belahan kakiku.

Tangisanku pecah ketika ia meremas milikku, gerakannya terhenti tapi tangannya masih tetap berada disana. Ia memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku, seperti mencoba menenangkan tapi tangannya yang lain, tetap bergerak, memberikan sentuhan lembut dan menekan-nekan.

"Aku takkan menyentuh seseorang kecuali ia menyukai sentuhanku. Kau beruntung Xi Luhan, Kim Sehun tidak menyukai sentuhanku." Ucapnya dan menghempaskan kepalaku ke kepala ranjang. Namun naasnya ujung dahiku membentur bingkai besi ranjang hingga seketika pandanganku menggelap.

Aku kembali terbangun, masih diruangan yang sama tapi hanya ada Baekhyun. Aku menangkap pandangan Baekhyun yang penuh penyesalan, aku hanya balas menatapnya. Entahlah ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajahku. Aku tertidur dengan posisi miring dan meringkuk, membuat selang infusku menusukku lebih dalam dan mengalami pendarahan.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus menarik infusmu. Jika tidak, aliran darahmu akan tersumbat." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga menyadari keadaanku. "Tarik jarumnya bersamaan kau menekan lubang jarumnya."

"Sakit." Ringisku, ketika mencobanya. Tidak hanya tempat jarum infusku tapi seluruh badanku terasa sakit terutama bagian kepala dan jantungku yang terus berdegup kencang. Aku berhasil menariknya, beberapa percikan darah mengotori wajah, pakaian dan ranjangku. Tapi aku tak bisa terus berbaring disini.

Tangan kiriku tetap menekan luka bekas infusku ditangan kanan seraya melepaskan kabel-kabel yang terhubung di dadaku.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetap di ranjangmu." Ucapnya khawatir atau kalut aku tak bisa membedakanya. Aku tetap tidak peduli dan mencoba turun dari ranjangku. Tentu saja, aku terjatuh karena kakiku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku. Setelah aku mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan aku berjalan tertatih ke arah Baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskannya.

Tapi sialnya dia terborgol, kukira ia hanya terikat oleh tali tambang karena ada tali yang mengikat sempurna dirinya ke kursi. Akhirnya aku hanya mencoba melepaskan tali tambang itu darinya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, setelah tali lepas darinya. Baekhyun bisa melepaskan borgol itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Trik lama dan menyakitkan," ujarnya merendah. Memang trik yang menyakitkan ketika aku melihatnya memutar engsel jempolnya agar lingkar borgol semakin longgar untuknya bebas dan mengembalikan lagi engselnya.

Ia segera memeriksa keadaanku. "Kau punya riwayat penyakit?" tanyanya singkat.

"Sepsis." Ucapku lirih.

"Oh shit!" makinya rendah. "Kau harus segera mendapat perawatan." Tambahnya lagi, ketika melihat memar di dahi, lengan, betis, dan leherku. "Tunggulah disini."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya. Aku hanya menurutinya terbaring di lantai yang dingin, aku juga tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menahan ringisanku. Tapi setelah berjam-jam lamanya aku terbaring, aku bisa mendengar banyak letusan dari senapan beruntun dan juga kaca jendela di belakangku pecah serta melukai punggungku.

Sepertinya Baekhyun melakukan kegaduhan dan memanggil bantuan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pemikiran bahwa semuanya akan selesai. Tapi pikiran bahagiaku langsung sirna ketika melihat sol sepatu asing mendekatiku.

Kyuhyun menarikku berdiri dan memukul wajahku hingga aku tersungkur. "Aku tidak menyangka ini semua hanya jebakan. Dan kau adalah alat pelacak untuk jebakan ini." Makinya sebal dan menendang perutku berulang kali hingga aku memuntah sedikit darah. Ia menempelkan ujung pistol yang dingin ke pelipisku. "Aku sudah sedikit curiga saat anak buahku menculikmu dengan mudahnya. Mereka seperti membiarkanmu diculik."

Yeah, kalau kenyataan itu keluar dari mulutmu yang tertipu, aku juga percaya. Kemudian Ia menarikku berdiri dengan menjambak rambutku dan menghempaskanku ke ranjang. Ia menunduk kebawah, meraih sesuatu dan membawanya tepat ke depan mataku. Alat sebesar kancing baju yang berkedip lemah berwarna merah. GPS?

"Kau pern ah mendengar pepatah, kalau kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian agar hasilnya memuaskan." Tatapannya membuatku takut hingga aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku meringsut menjauhinya. Tapi dengan kasar ia menarikku hingga berada di tepi ranjang.

Tangannya menjelajahi wajah dan membuka satu kancing teratas pakaian rumah sakitku. Tangannya yang lain memenjarakanku hingga aku tak mampu bergerak. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan turun mengikuti garis rahangku dan berhenti tepat didadaku dan menjilat kecil.

"Aku menyesal tidak menyentuh tubuhmu selagi bisa, tapi kini kau harus mati, Kim Sehun." Ia mundur selangkah dan mengacungkan pistol itu tepat di pelipisku. "ah, kuberi dua pilihan." Sialan! Sepertinya pria ini selalu berubah pikiran. "Hidup selalu punya pilihan, Sehunnie. Kau akan ikut aku atau kau memilih timah panas ini bersarang di kepalamu?"

Aku tidak suka kedua pilihannya dan juga aku tidak mau mati. Masa depanku masih panjang, bahkan aku masih tergantung pada ibuku. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukai pilihan mengikutinya, aku hanya akan menjadi pemuas seks-nya.

Suara gaduh dengan diikuti kokangan senjata terdengar sangat jelas berada di depan pintu. Kyuhyun tertawa keras, terdengar seperti seorang maniak dan berhenti ketika pintu terpental terbuka. Mereka memasang bom hanya untuk membuka pintu?

Luhan dan Baekhyun ada di dalam rombongan bersenjata itu. Baekhyun terlihat terluka tapi masih bisa berdiri dengan senjata laras panjang ditangannya sementara Luhan, dia terluka parah tapi matanya terlihat menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia menodongkan senjatanya.

"Tawaran ditarik, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mati sendirian." Ujarnya singkat sembari menarik pelatuk.

"Henti..." suara tembakan telah dilepaskan dan Kyuhyun jatuh kearahku dan perlahan merosot kebawah.

"Luhan! Kita masih memerlukannya." Teriakan Baekhyun memberitahuku bahwa yang menembak Kyuhyun adalah Luhan sendiri tapi mataku masih terfokus menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sorot mata yang sangat kukenal. Sorot matanya, sama seperti sorot mataku ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan.

Dia...Kyuhyun menyukaiku?

Sorot mata itu masih bernyawa, ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama namun tanpa suara sebelum kembali mengacungkan pistol itu dan menarik pelatuknya ke arahku. Peluru itu tidak tepat mengenai kepalaku namun bersarang di bahuku. Rasa panas, perih dan sakit menyerang satu titik tersebut sebelum memancing seluruh saraf sakit di tubuhku.

Aku terbaring di ranjangku sembari menahan aliran darah di bahuku dan melihat sinar dalam mata Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang. Aku turut berduka cita untuknya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Suara Luhan yang memanggil namaku berulang kali, membuatku menatap wajahnya yang berada tepat di atasku. Ia menahan aliran darah di bahuku yang tertembak, tapi rasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa kebas disekujur tubuh.

Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa yang menderaku selama ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi fokus mendengarkan perintah Luhan untuk tetap bertahan dan mendengarkan suaranya. Aku hanya ingin tidur, tidur yang lama dan panjang. Tidur untuk selamanya.


	13. Chapter 13 : Stranger

**Warning : kind a implicit sex scene. Yang baca pas puasa, author gak tanggung-jawab. Harap dibaca author note di bawah ya ;)**

 _ **Who Are You : Stranger  
Last Chapter**_

Selama setahun aku terbaring koma di rumah sakit, selama setahun aku lumpuh karena trauma psikosomatik. Selama dua tahun aku tak melihatnya. Selama dua tahun aku tak pernah menatap wajah tampan. Selama dua tahun aku merindukan Xi Luhan.

Suntikan adrenalin itu memberi dampak yang buruk untuk kesehatanku, aku mengindap penyakit jantung juga Sepsis yang kini lumayan membaik. Tapi kekerasan fisik serta mental yang kualami bertubi-tubi meninggalkan kecacatan padaku. Seluruh sisi kanan tubuhku mengalami kelumpuhan. Terapisku bilang, aku akan membaik jika bisa menanggulangi trauma psikis yang kualami. Tapi orang yang seharusnya mendampingiku dan memberikan perhatian menghilang, kini aku tidak yakin aku bisa melaluinya.

Xi Luhan, ia menghilang begitu saja. Tak pernah menjengukku ataupun hanya untuk meminta maaf dengan seluruh kejadian yang menimpaku. Ayah dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaanku tentangnya. Mereka enggan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi.

Keadaanku dua tahun lalu membuatku tertinggal jauh dari sahabat-sahabatku. Jongdae kini sudah kuliah sembari belajar mengurus perusahaannya sendiri, sementara Jongin, kini ia sedang menjalani pelatihan memasuki NIS. Dan aku cukup terkejut ketika Kyungsoo memberitahuku bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku itu. Dan juga aku tertinggal jauh untuk masalah informasi dan pengetahuan.

Aku harus mengulang pelajaranku dari awal kelas dua dan kini aku sedang menyiapkan diri untuk mengadapi ujian akhir. Aku masih bisa beraktifitas meskipun sedikit terhambat dengan kursi roda ataupun kemampuan menulis dengan tangan kiri yang masih harus diasah. Keadaan cacatku ini juga membuatku semakin berkecil hati dan malu.

Siapa yang menyangka penguasa sekolah ugal-ugalan kini harus mengulang kelas dan berakhir di kursi roda? Aku juga semakin menyusahkan orangtuaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan ibu atau ayahku. Terakhir kali aku mencoba mandiri, aku terjungkal kedalam kolam renang dan hampir tenggelam jika saja Kyungsoo tidak pulang kerumah sebentar.

Aku lelah dengan kehidupanku yang terus menyusahkan orang disekitarku. Aku lelah dengan semua kecacatanku. Aku lelah menunggu Luhan untuk tiba-tiba muncul dan memelukku. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku hanya...hanya ingin mati.

Kurasa mati adalah keputusan yang menggoda. Aku tak perlu melihat dan menerima tatapan kasihan yang selalu diberikan padaku. Aku tak perlu melelahkan diri dengan berusaha keras mengejar ketertinggalanku. Lagi pula dengan keadaanku seperti ini, harapan ayah untukku masuk ke NIS sudah hilang.

Tapi kematian terlihat sangat menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu siksaan apa yang menungguku setelah kematian. Terlebih lagi, aku belum melihat Luhan lagi. Aku merindukannya. Aku selalu memimpikannya setiap malam dan berharap mimpi indah itu akan segera terwujud dalam dunia nyata. Namun menunggu hampir selama 1.5 tahun, dia tidak pernah muncul dan kembali padaku.

Apakah dia takkan kembali dan menemuiku?

Persetan denganmu Xi Luhan! Kau yang membuatku berakhir seperti ini, kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab dan mengurusku. Tidak, kau tidak perlu mengurusku. Aku hanya ingin kau datang menemuiku dan menentukan nasib kita. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku hanya perlu mendengar pengakuanmu!

Rasa kesal dan sesak menghampiri dadaku. Rasa sakit yang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku. Dengan kasar aku mengambil obat jantungku dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke tanganku. Dengan obat ini, jantungku, kau tak perlu repot-repot berdetak untuk membuatku tetap hidup, aku muak dengan hidup ini.

Aku tidak tahu berapa puluh butir obat yang kutelan tapi aku bisa merasakan perlahan detak jantungku mulai melambat dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Aku terduduk lemas di kursi rodaku, menatap lurus pintu kamarku yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita dan pria.

"Sehunnie, lihatlah siapa yang da...Sehun-ah!" teriakannya memberitahuku bahwa wanita yang datang adalah ibuku. Ia segera berlari menyosongku bersama pria familiar. Aku yakin bahwa orang itu bukan Kyungsoo, lalu siapa dia? Kenapa dia terdengar khawatir padaku?

Keseluruh inderaku mulai menumpul namun aku bisa merasakan saat tangan kekarnya mengalungi pinggangku dari belakang dan berhasil membuatku memuntahkan puluhan pil putih ke lantai sebelum kegelapan menyergapku.

Aku terbangun di kamar dengan dokter pribadiku yang tengah merapikan peralatannya. Usaha bunuh diriku gagal tapi setidaknya ibu mendengarkan ocehanku tentang rasa benciku ke bangunan steril itu.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku terbangun, ia segera memeriksaku. Meskipun aku tidak menyukai keadaanku, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuh sisi kananku lumpuh dan sisi kiriku terasa lemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ssi. Aku harap kau tidak akan membuat ibumu menjadi sedih lagi dengan sikapmu."

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya melemparkan pandangan sinis padanya tapi ia tertawa dan keluar dari kamarku. Tidak lama kemudian, orangtuaku, Kyungsoo bahkan Jongin memasuki kamarku. Mereka mengitari ranjangku dengan wajah khawatir sementara ibuku mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hunnie? Jangan buat ibu merasa akan kehilanganmu." Pintanya lirih sembari menanggulangi isakannya. Sebenarnya ucapannya membuatku sedih, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Hidupku sudah hancur semenjak Luhan tidak berada disisiku. Aku hanya ingin Luhan.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Sehun-ah." Maki Jongin yang kini duduk di sisi ranjangku yang kosong. "Kenapa kau sangat suka menantang maut, eoh? Tidakkah kau pikirkan semua orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sebut saja aku egois, aku memang egois. Aku hanya ingin melihat Luhan, sekali saja meskipun Luhan tidak lagi mencintaiku ataupun tidak peduli padaku. Aku ingin meneriakan hal ini tapi apa yang ingin kukatakan berbeda dengan yang kukeluarkan. "Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihat seorangpun. PERGI!"

Perlahan ayah menarik ibu keluar diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatapku sedih. Aku tidak butuh rasa simpati kalian. Aku hanya butuh Luhan. Aku ingin melihat Luhan. Aku ingin Luhan.

Kini aku menangis, lagi-lagi menangis hanya karena seorang Luhan yang bahkan mungkin tidak mencintaiku lagi. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak mencintaiku dari awal bahkan mungkin saja ia tidak ingat ada seseorang bernama Kim Sehun yang jatuh cinta padanya. Jika Luhan mencintaiku atau setidaknya mengingatku, ia akan datang ketika aku bangun dari komaku. Datang menemuiku dan menjelaskan hal yang perlu kuketahui.

Jika ia datang dan menjelaskan untuk tidak menunggunya atau mencintainya. Aku akan menurutinya meskipun aku tak mungkin berhenti mencintainya. Setidaknya berikan aku kejelasan!

Hari berlalu cepat, kini matahari sore menyinari balkon kamarku dengan cahaya sendunya, seakan mengejek perasaan yang kini kurasakan. Aku hanya menatap sinar oranye itu sedih sembari bersandar malas di kepala kasurku. Tak seorang pun yang menemuiku lagi, mungkin mereka membiarkan aku untuk sendirian.

Aku hanya tertawa miris, dengan kehadiran mereka sendiri pun aku tetap merasa sendirian. Meskipun aku berada ditempat teramai di dunia, aku tetap sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa menemaniku kecuali Luhan.

Aku baru saja menggelung diriku dalam posisi fetus ketika suara knop pintu kamarku berputar dan perlahan membuka. "Keluar." Desisku sembari membelakangi pintu. Langkah kaki berhenti begitu saja dan selanjutnya adalah suara pintu tertutup membuatku mengira orang itu telah keluar. Namun langkah kaki itu kembali mendekat, membuatku meringis sebal.

Aku tidak bisa memutar badanku dan melempari orang itu dengan barang apapun disekitarku karena kelumpuhan yang kualami hingga aku hanya semakin menjerit keras menyuruhnya untuk keluar. "Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Brengsek!"

Aku meluruskan kakiku dan mengambil jam weker hendak melemparkannya, tidak peduli jika ibu, ayah, Kyungsoo atau Jongin terluka karena sikapku. Tapi pergelangan tanganku terhenti ketika orang itu menangkapnya, membuatku membatu karena kefamilieran wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum sedih dan meletakan jam weker itu kembali ke meja disisi ranjangku. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek," ucapannya membuatku kembali menangis. Si brengsek Xi Luhan sudah kembali. "Maafkan aku karena melukai hatimu, tapi kumohon jangan buat aku menderita karena melihatmu mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Ternyata Luhanlah yang membuatku kemuntahkan obatku, dia yang menyelamatkanku siang ini. Tangisanku semakin keras ketika kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Maafkan aku karena menghilang selama ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak berada disisimu ketika kau bangun. Maafkan aku karena menyebabkan seluruh penderitaan padamu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak berada disisimu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Tapi, bukan niatku untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku terpaksa harus pergi karena kegagalan tugasku yang melibatkan kesialanmu, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku."

Itu artinya dia masih mencintaiku? "Kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku lirih mencoba berbicara ditengah tangisanku.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu?" tanyanya terlihat sangat terkejut. Aku mengangguk kaku. "Sehun-ah."

"Aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku karena keadaanku, terlebih lagi aku manusia terentan yang mungkin pernah kau temui. Kupikir, kau hanya menggunakanku untuk pengalih stress karena pekerjaanmu."

"Aku memang brengsek. Tapi, aku tidak sebrengsek itu untukmu, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya terdengar marah, ia menarikku untuk lebih mendekat dan duduk dipangkuannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Tidak sedetik pun dalam dua tahun aku melupakanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, terutama psikologismu setelah sadar dari koma dan menghadapi keadaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau sangat marah karena menjadi lumpuh, aku sangat tahu kau benci memiliki penyakit jantung dan Sepsis. Tapi, marahlah padaku Sehun-ah. Aku yang membuatmu mengalami semuanya."

"Aku memang marah padamu. Tapi,,," aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Karena yang terjadi juga karena kebodohanku dan perasaanku sendiri. Jika aku mendengarkan peringatan Kyungsoo untuk tidak terlibat dengan Luhan dari awal, mungkin aku sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan mungkin masih menikmati dunia malam yang dulu selalu kunikmati.

Luhan masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku namun aku menggeleng dan memeluknya erat. Akhirnya aku bisa mencium aroma musk menguar dari tubuhnya, merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya menempel padaku. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan juga belaian lembut di punggungku.

Aku merindukan semua hal tentang Luhan hingga tidak menyangka bahwa imaginasi-ku tentangnya bahkan lebih buruk. Luhan sangat sempurna dimataku, seperti pertama kali aku melihat dewa Yunani pada dirinya.

Aku melesakan wajahku di lehernya mencoba menghirup dan mengingat aroma tubuhnya. Seakan takut kalau ia hanya halusinasi dan kembali menghilang. "Kau nyata 'kan? Bukan halusinasi-ku 'kan?"

Ia tertawa dan menjauhkan wajahku dari lehernya dan mensejajarkan pandangan mata kami. "Kau sudah memelukku dari tadi dan sekarang bertanya tentang kewarasanmu? Bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan padamu kalau aku ini nyata." Tanyanya, seraya tangannya menyusuri setiap inci wajahku lalu mengusap bibirku lembut.

"Kau perlu dicium?" pertanyaannya mengundang rona merah diwajahku. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia segera menyatukan bibir kami dalam kecupan-kecupan singkat dan lembut perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan di bibir bawahku sebelum aku tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirku, membiarkannya masuk dan mengabsen seluruh gigi.

Pukulan ringan tangan kiriku menyadarkannya bahwa aku memerlukan oksigen hingga dengan kecewa ia melepaskannya. "Bibirmu sangat manis, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya sembari sekilas mengecup bibirku lagi. Ia menurunkanku dari pangkuannya membuatku berbaring lemas di ranjang.

Aku tersenyum menggoda dan menarik kerah kemejanya hingga ia tersungkur menindih tubuhku. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan beberapa ciuman lain."

Senyuman menggoda iman itu terukir jelas diwajahnya. "Jangan membangunkan singa, Sehunnie." Ujarnya bercanda, mencoba bangkit namun tangan kiriku masih mengalungi lehernya erat.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti murahan, Luhan." Ujarku sedikit tersinggung karena aku terdengar seperti menyodorkan diriku padanya. Memang sebenarnya aku pasrah saja jika ia ingin menyentuhku tapi kalimatnya yang menolakku membuatku merasa murahan.

"Sehun-ah, berhenti bersikap seperti ini." Ujarnya padaku, kini senyumannya menghilang digantikan ekspresi marah yang membuatku takut. Perlahan aku melepaskan rangkulanku di lehernya dan membuang mukaku. "Oh ayolah, Hunnie. Kau marah padaku sekarang?"

Aku tidak marah hanya terluka, aku terlihat dan terdengar seperti pelacur murahan dihadapannya. Kau pikir selama satu setengah tahun ini bagaimana aku memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku dan mendesahkan namamu benar-benar seperti pelacur tanpa kau mengetahuinya. "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu hanya karena masalah ini? Aku bahkan tidak marah karena kau menghilang selama setahun aku koma dan setahun setelah aku sadar."

Aku berbohong, kini aku benar-benar marah padanya. Aku memang tidak marah karena ia menghilang selama dua tahun tapi aku marah karena merasa aku tak pantas untuk di sentuhnya. Ya, murahan. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan wanita atau pria tanpa mengeluarkan uang ataupun usaha, terlebih lagi, mungkin dia sudah menyentuh ratusan orang selama dua tahun. Ok, mood-ku langsung rusak.

"Sehunnie," panggilnya lembut.

"Luhan, aku merasa lelah dengan semua emosi ini." Ucapku ketus, masih memalingkan wajah darinya, aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku baru menghadapinya lagi. "Pulanglah. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Lalu apa? Membunuh dirimu lagi?" tanyanya sembari menyentak wajahku untuk menatapnya lurus, kini ia telah mengukungku dengan tubuhnya. "Sehun-ah, aku hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang pertama kali kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu? Meniduri bocah dibawah umur?" dia mengangguk kaku. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan! Dua tahun yang lalu aku memang 18 tahun, sekarang aku sudah tidak dibawah UU perlindungan anak."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seperti orang linglung untuk sesaat. Namun senyuman seperti setan tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatku merinding ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung melesakan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku. Menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap disana. "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak tahan sebenarnya sejak melihat punggungmu."

Keadaanku yang lumpuh ditambah serangan bibirnya membuatku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan lincahnya membuka baju dengan tidak sabar dan langsung memainkan putingku.

Posisinya yang menduduki penisku juga tidak membantu ketika ia dengan sengaja menggesekan miliknya denganku. Aku hanya bisa mendesis keenakan menerima perlakuaannya. Butterfly kissnya turun ke dadaku dan langsung melumat tonjolan kananku sementara tangannya kini sibuk membuka celanaku hingga rasa dingin menyergap daerah sensitive dibawah sana.

"Oh shit, Sehun-ah. Melihat tubuhmu saja sudah membuatku turn on." Ujarnya disaat ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk membuka bajunya. Ia langsung menyergap milikku dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Tangannya tidak diam membelai tubuhku dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangku.

Ia mengecup puncak penisku sebelum naik dan kembali melumat bibirku. Jemarinya dibawah sana tidak tinggal diam dan terus menghujaniku dengan tusukan. "Ada untungnya kau lumpuh, Hunnie." Ujarnya disela ciuman, "Jadi aku tidak terlalu kewalahan menahan rontaanmu."

"Gunakan saja mulutmu untuk bekerja." Makiku karena menyia-yiakan waktu. Ia tertawa renyah sembari mendudukkanku untuk bersandar di lengannya. Sementara ia melebarkan kaki dan mulai mengurut lagi. "Langsung ke intinya saja."

"hmm," gumamnya sembari menggeleng. "Aku sudah dua tahun tidak menyentuhmu, kau butuh foreplay yang lebih lama."

"Brengsek kau Xi Luhan." Jeritku sembari menjambak rambutnya. "jangan buat aku menderita lebih lanjut."

"Diam dan nikmat saja," ujarnya dan langsung membungkamku dengan mulutnya. Menahan makian, desahan dan rintihan nikmat ketika ia menusukku tepat pengenai sweet spot-ku dan mengocok kejantananku dengan cepatku. Ia mempercepat gerakanya hingga aku mencapai orgasme dan menjerit di tengah ciuman kami.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan membaringkanku di ranjang. Mengangkat kedua kakiku di bahunya lalu melumuri penisnya dengan spermaku. Ia hanya tersenyum seksi sebelum memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalamku. Rasa asing, penuh dan perih membuatku membungkam mulutku, kini aku tersadar dengan tempat bercinta kami. Rumahku sedang dalam formasi lengkap, bisa saja Kyungsoo datang dan menghancur momen inti sebelum aku kembali orgasme padahal aku sudah tegang lagi.

Seperti mengerti jalan pikiranku, Luhan menarik tangan yang meredam jeritanku – aku memang biasanya sangat berisik jika sudah seperti ini – dan menggenggamnya sembari memaju mundurkan bokong dengan lambat.

"Biarkan saja mereka mendengarnya, kau sudah dewasa Sehun-ah. Mereka tidak punya lagi hak untuk melarangmu." Sepertinya Luhan sendiri yang sangat menikmati kenyataan bahwa aku lolos dari hukum perlindungan anak. Aku menurutinya dan menggeram jengkel ketika Luhan bermain dengan temponya. "Tersiksa?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Dia memang jagonya dalam menyiksa orang, ini bukan rasa nikmat tapi penyiksaan. Bagaimana ia membiarkanku merengek padanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Luhan-ah, kumohon ini sakit."

"Kau sakit? Yang mana?" tanyanya sok polos. Jika aku tak lumpuh, aku akan menendang kepalanya dan mengambil alih permainan, sayangnya aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. "Sehun-ah?"

"Luhan-ah, kumohon selesaikan seks ini dengan cepat. Penisku sakit sekali."

"Oh ayolah, aku baru mulai." Godanya. Aish, aku harus melakukakan sesuatu, ancaman mungkin, dia menundanya terlalu lama.

"Luhan-ah, aku menderita Sepsis. Apa kau lupa soal itu? Dan kini semua darah berkumpul disatu titik. Ini sakit." Ucapanku membuatnya seperti tersambar petir, aku tidak berbohong soal darah yang berkumpul disatu titik tapi rasa sakitnya datang karena ia tak kunjung memuaskanku.

Akhirnya dia mulai bergerak sembari mengurut penisku, tidak cepat dan kecepatannya kembali membuatku frustasi. Sepertinya ia tahu aku berbohong soal ini. Tapi setidaknya ia sendiri mulai terpancing hasratnya sendiri. Permainan kami mulai berjalan normal sebelum akhirnya aku orgasme.

Tubuhku terlalu lemas hanya untuk menyadari Luhan masih bermain, bagian bawahku sudah terasa kebas karena terlalu lelah bermain. Bahkan aku sudah hampir tertidur jika saja Luhan tidak menggerakkan miliknya dengan brutal hingga spermanya meledak di dalamku.

Ia melepaskan miliknya dan terjatuh disampingku, mengajakku kembali ke dalam perang lidah dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Kau seperti tidak pernah melakukan seks selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Dua tahun lebih tepatnya, aku tak menyentuh seorang pun selama kau tidak ada. Aku hanya, yeah, masturbasi." Ucapannya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, membuat rasa hangat menghampiri dadaku. "Tidurlah. Aku juga perlu tidur untuk menghadapi rapat keluarga dadakan dan mendengarkan omelan nada tinggi kakakmu itu besok pagi" Aku hanya terkikik pelan, "dan"

Ia menyela kalimatnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya yang tersampir di atas kepala ranjang. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang diambilnya hingga ia menarik tangan kiriku dan memasukkan sesuatu ke jari manisku. "Menikahlah denganku."

Sebuah cincin emas melingkar dengan pas di jariku, aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang menuruni air mataku. "Terimakasih." Ujarku tulus dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya lagi?" Luhan tidak menjawabnya melainkan mencium keningku hangat.

"Pernikahannya minggu depan."

"Apa?!"

Epilogue

Kelumpuhan psikosomatik adalah kelumpuhan yang disebabkan trauma. Ketika kau berhasil menanggulangi trauma itu, perlahan kelumpuhanmu menghilang.

Itu yang terjadi padaku. Meskipun dihari pernikahanku aku masih mengenakan kursi roda setidaknya tangan kananku bisa digunakan dengan baik. Luhan menemaniku dengan setia sembari menyalami para tamu undangan.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ia benar-benar melaksanakan pernikahan kami dalam seminggu. Anehnya lagi pagi setelah kami bercinta datang – Kyungsoo dan orangtuaku mengomelinya habis-habisan sementara Jongin menemaniku di lantai dua mendengarkan percakapan mereka – semuanya setuju dengan pernikahan yang disiapkan hanya dalam seminggu.

Memang tak banyak yang bisa disiapkan dan juga tamu undangannya hanya orang-orang terdekat namun tetap saja pernikahan dalam seminggu bukanlah hal lazim yang biasa dilakukan.

"Kau lelah, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan ketika aku memijit ringan kepalaku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat dan langsung tersenyum ketika Baekhyun dan kekasihnya yang juga diundang datang dan memberi selamat padaku.

"Kya!" pekiknya semangat sembari memelukku semangat. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dalam usia yang sangat muda. Luhan ternyata tidak penyabar."

"Yak! Umurku hampir kepala tiga." Luhan menyerukan pembelaannya. "Kau harusnya merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol karena terus menunda pernikahan."

"Dia lebih tua dariku, sebenarnya." Sahut kekasih Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol, membungkam Luhan dan mendapatkan uluran lidah Baekhyun. Ia beralih padaku dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Terimakasih." Ujarku tulus namun mataku tak beralih dari memandangi wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah, suamimu ada disini. Kenapa kau memandangi pria lain, eoh?" tegur Luhan yang langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, mendengarnya cemburu, menggelitik perutku.

"Mungkinkah.." suara chanyeol terdengar menggantung. "kita pernah bertemu?"

"Itu yang sedari tadi kuingat-ingat, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat?" jawabku sekalian menjelaskan keadaan pada Luhan yang pencemburu.

"Apa maksudnya bertemu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung. "Chanyeol koma selama 20 bulan dan baru sadar 10 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana caranya kalian bertemu?"

Oh my god! Shit! Koma 20 bulan sadar 10 bulan yang lalu. Aku sadar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan koma selama setahun. Dia Park Dobi sialan. Aku harus pergi dari sini. "Ah, benarkah? Mungkin salah orang. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ujarku, langsung menggerakan kursi roda otomatisku menjauhi mereka.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" ujar Chanyeol masih penasaran. Shit, kenapa jalan kursi roda ini lambat sekali.

"Tidak mungkin, Yeolli-ah." Suara Baekhyun menyahut. "Sehun juga baru sadar dari koma selama setahun, satu setengah tahun lalu."

"Oh..." Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan biarkan Park Dobi mengingatnya. "Oh!... Yak! Kau mau kemana, Oh Sehun? Kau berhutang 4 bulan padaku!" teriakannya menghentikan semua aktivitas yang ada dalam pestaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan menengadah menatap Dobi yang balas menatapku dengan murka.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau mudah dibohongi."

"Yak! Kau menipuku!" masalah ini akan sangat lama untuk diselesaikan.

The End

Author note :

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga (ini pertama kalinya selesai menulis ff hanya seminggu setelah ff chapter pertama di upload), awalnya aku takut cerita ini belum selesai udah keburu bosen sama lagunya Boa. Kalau nulis songfic, aku memang harus menyelesaikannya sebelum bosan sama lagunya.

Awalnya aku mau buat cerita Kaisoo. Kyungsoo agen dalam penyamaran yang jatuh cinta sama anak pemilik sekolah. Tapi setelah lihat MV-nya BoA terus ada Sehun nya berubahlah haluan ke HanHun. Terus juga, ff Kaisoo-ku yang Black Heart aja belum kelar. Masa mau bikin Kaisoo lagi. Aku juga lebih prefer Luhan yang seme, entah kenapa? Mungkin mengabulkan keinginan Luhan yang pengen jadi lebih manly.

Aku tahu disini Sehun kelihatannya girly banget. Apa mau dikata? Harus ada salah satu karakter yang dikorbankan untuk menjadi lemah sehingga sang hero bisa melindunginya dan juga aku perempuan hingga, yeah, preference-nya jadi girly.

Untuk endingnya, pasti gak pada ngerti, karena itu mungkin ada sequel untuk adegan ChanHun waktu koma. Tapi gak janji, karena itu aku mau jelasinnya disini aja.

Inget pertama kali Sehun koma dan ketemu Chanyeol penghuni kamar sebelah. Aku sengaja melompati adegan itu karena namanya format ff ini drabble, keuntungan sendiri untuk authornya bisa lompat-lompat adegan.

Ok, ini lebih ke genre fantasy sih. Jadi, saat itu Chanyeol sudah koma 16 bulan karena masalah Baekhyun,terus Sehun datang koma. Seharusnya kuota waktu koma Chanyeol sudah habis dan dia harus bangun. Tapi karena kelicikan Sehun – kuota waktu koma Sehun 5 bulan – yang sudah melewati kuotanya selama sebulan, ia menghibahkan kuotanya ke Chanyeol hingga Park Dobi koma selama 20 bulan.

Di bulan ke-19, selang 3 bulan setelah Sehun bangun dari komanya yang pertama, Sehun kembali jatuh koma setelah adegan penembakan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertemu lagi di dunia koma, tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk menjalani kuota koma secara normal.

Bulan ke-20, Chanyeol bangun. Melupakan segala yang berhubungan dengan dunia roh dan manusia termasuk Sehun.

Bulan ke-31, sehun juga bangun, sama, juga lupa.

Setahun berselang, mereka bertemu di pernikahan Sehun. Dan pemicu ingatan saat mereka koma tertarik, Sehun dulu yang menyadarinya baru Chanyeol yang langsung mengejar Sehun meminta pertanggung jawaban kuota 4 bulan yang dihibahkan padanya.

Yah, begitulah asal mulanya.

Untuk Sparkyu yang gak terima Kyuhyunnie mati – fyi, aku juga Sparkyu – aku minta maaf. Rasanya aku hanya ingin menghidupkan karakter evilish Kyuhyun kembali. Udah lama aku gak bikin ff Kyuhyun, malahan fb-ku yang khusus ff Kyuhyun keblokir.

And last, terimakasih yang udah review, follow, bahkan favorite ff ini dan juga akun ku. Aku memang sengaja gak memberi ocehanku disetiap chapter dan langsung memulainya. Thank you so much.

 **Penekanan aja, disini adalah sudut pandang dari Sehun, sehingga detail misi Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris tidak terlalu jelas. Karena memang Sehun tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya menekankan bagaimana perjuangan perasaan Sehun.**


End file.
